Chain of Hearts
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: Our hearts, and our memories, are intertwined in such a way that they make a web. But what happens, if the web is broken? What awaits, where the threads are supposed to meet? \\OCxRikuxOC AkuNami//
1. Prologue: Web

Hey people! Welcome to CoH!

Disclaimer: Christie and Kia are mine, everything else is Square/Disney. (Kia will make her appearence later)

* * *

_Our Journey began six months ago, with some simple days and weeks. It was folloed by a not so simple week and a half, then once again followed by simplicity. This time, it was six months in darkness with the man I love, and a little mouse king._

_My name is Christie, and I'm 16. _

_Ha, you thought I'd use Tidus' line, didn't you?_

_I digress._

_Like I said, it's been six months since Sora and the King shut the Door out of here. Six months of walking, talking and sleeping with Riku._

_Not like that you perverts. Not like that at all._

_Again, I'm getting off topic. _

_The Realm of Darkness is behind me now, we made it out somehow._

_At least, I did._

_We are all connected, by an invisible Chain of Hearts._

_

* * *

_I groaned, opening my eyes slightly. It was bright here, not dark like it should have been. I was still half asleep when I shoved my way up onto my knees, so when I saw the grey walls instead of Darkness, it didn't register that I wasn't in the Dark Realm. 

"Finally awake?" I yelped in surprise, falling back onto my rear at the sound of a male voice that wasn't Riku's or the Kings.

"Sorry Squirt, didn't mean to scare you." I shook my head as I took Axel's hand, dusting myself off.

"It's ok. Where are we?" Axel sighed, stretching slightly like a cat.

"Floor 39 of Castle Oblivion. The 13th floor of the Attic to be exact." He laughed at my expression, digging into a pocket of his cloak and handing me a deck of cards.

"Since you can't portal around on your own, and I have to be somewhere, these'll get you through here." He stepped back, a Dark Portal appearing beneath his feet as he saluted.

"Good luck Squirt!" He disappeared before I could say anything else, and I pouted.

"Thanks for running away on me again Ax. Thanks _so_ much." I lifted one card from the deck, put the rest in my short's pocket, and walked down to the door. I took a deep breath, and held up the card. I shielded my eyes against the light, before dropping my arm and letting my shoulders sag when I saw where this card had taken me.

"Traverse Town."

* * *

Basement Level 13: Riku

* * *

Riku twitched, floating in the grey ether. Aqua eyes cracked open, and he looked around. 

"Where...?" He closed his eyes again, trying to regain his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep with Christie in his arms, then...nothing.

_"You've been sleeping."_ Riku shot upright, eyes wide as he cried out.

"Who's there?!" The voice responded, but not to his question.

_"You've been sleeping. Here, between light and dark." _Riku scanned the area, but saw nothing but the grey fog.

"Between light and dark?" It was then he realized he was alone.

"Hold on, where's Christie?! And the King?! We all closed the door together, but after that..." The voice's tone was annoyed.

_"You're the only one who washed up here. Christina is alive, as is the King. But you, you didn't have the power to prevail over the Darkness. No, you should have embraced the Darkness."_ Riku scoffed, lips curling upward in a half snarl.

"Hmph. You talk like I'm some kind of demon of the dark."

_"You turned your back to the light, before you closed your eyes. Here, blanketed by Darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But..." _Riku closed his eyes as a ball of light appeared in front of his face, the light turning into a card. Said card floated around him in a slow, lazy circle.

"Is this...?"

_"It is a door to truth. Take it, and your sleep ends. Take it, and take the first step towards the truth. But, the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go?"_

The card came to a stop in front of Riku's face.

_"There can be no returning to the sweet security of sleep." _Riku closed his eyes, before grabbing the card. A smug smile flitting on his face.

"Seems like a boring place to take a nap anyway." The voice laughed.

_"As I expected from you, Riku Takemaru."_ The card lit up in a bright flare, and a sound of pain ecaped Riku's throat as he clamped his eyes shut. when he opened them again, he was no longer floating in the ether, but rather had his feet on solid ground. White walls and floor greeting his as he looked around, before looking bak over the card.

"A door to the truth, huh? If it takes me to Chris, I couldn't care less."

* * *

My apologies that it's so short, but it's a Prologue. 


	2. Hollow Courage

Hey people! Me again. Sorry it's been so long.

Disclaimer: KH is Disney/Squares, Christie/Kia are mine.

* * *

DARK: Christie, Traverse Town.

* * *

I bit my lip, crossing my fingers as Leon looked me over. He shook his head, sheathing his gunblade.

"Sorry, you're not ringing any bells. Besides, my sister would be 15 now, not 16." I swallowed my response, shrugging as I leaned back against the walls.

"It's ok. Sorry, for getting you mixed up with someone else." He smirked, gesturing for me to follow him.

"It's alright. You're a good fighter, who taught you?"

"My brother, when I was little. The rest was trial and error." Leon stopped dead in his tracks, making me crash into him. He turned, grey eyes meeting my brown. I tilted my head as he licked his lower lip, placing one hand on my shoulder as he leaned down to my level, me being a good head shorter than him. I held his eyes with my own as he looked for something inside me. relief and love filled his eyes as he straightened, before he pulled me to him."

"Nee-chan." I wrapped my arms around his back, grateful for the fact this memory was remembering me. He pulled away a moment later, lips quirking into a smile.

"Aerith and Yuffie will be so happy to see you." I nodded, tripping as the ground shook beneath our feet with the ringing of the Gizmo Shop bell. Leon cursed, quickly unsheathing his Gun blade from it's sheath at his waist. He turned around, smirking.

"Double team?" I nodded, unsheathing my daggers as I walked to his side. The heartless were cut down quickly enough, both of us complimenting the other as our fighting styles were nearly exact opposites. Once all teh shadows were gone, Leon led the way to the small house in the third district. He held the door open for me, but I stepped aside to avoid Yuffie's glomp attack.

"STILL GOOD AT THAT!" She hugged me anyway, Aerith's gentle laugh making both of us look at the pink clad woman as Leon walked into the house. Yuffie pounced onto the bed, burrowing back under the rumpled covers as Leon sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the ninjas short black hair. Aerith smiled, fiddling with her Holy materia shard. I winced slightly, Cloud and Vincent weren't here. Aerith took a seat at the table as I hopped up onto the window seat, looking out onto the third district.

"Ten years. That's how long it's been. We all thought you were dead." I shrugged, looking back over at them.

"No way to know otherwise, it's alright." Yuffie sat up, draping herself over Leon.

"Still, we should have tried harder." Nii-san looked at the floor, but before he could add to the girls sentence, a tremor rang through the District, sending me to the ground. Aerith sprinted to the window, green eyes narrowing at what she saw.

"It's the guard armor again!" Leon stood from the bed, gently setting Yuffie on the ground.

"Yuffie, go and find Cid. Christie, Aerith, let's go." Yuffie shoved her feet into her shoes, before sprinting back into the second district. Aerith, Nii-san and I headed down the stairs into the plaza.

Only I made it into the plaza itself.

I turned on my heel as pillars of stone shot up from the ground, blocking my ways out. Taking a deep breath, I withdrew my daggers from their sheaths. Guard Armor attacked with a vengeance, limbs spinning and kicking around. Ducking and weaving under the flying pieces of metal, I sent my daggers flying into the things body, cutting it to shards from the inside. With it's death throes, it's limbs took chunks off the pillars. I yelped, rolling away from one that would have taken my head off as teh Guard Armor faded away. The destroyed pillars faded into the ground, letting Nii-san and Aerith into the plaza just as Cid and Yuffie made thier appearance. I dusted myself off, smiling at them. Cid shook his head.

"Damn it midge, you got big." Yuffie hopped onto Leon's back, making a peace sign over his head. Leon looked at me, nodding.

"Go. Do what you have to." Leaving me with that, Cid, Leon and Yuffie headed out to the second district. I stared at the first district doors, before Aerith caught my shoulder with her hand.

"Be careful. Don't be afraid of your darkness." She disappeared into thin air, leaving me shaking my head. I exited Traverse Town, closing my eyes against the white of Castle Oblivion. I sighed, jogging down the stairs and through the next 4 empty floors.

"So close, and yet so far."

* * *

DAWN: Riku, Hollow Bastion

* * *

Riku's jaw dropped as he looked around. After a moment of scanning his surroundings, he gave voice to his thoughts.

"This is Maleficent's castle! How'd I end up in here? Did someone bring me here while I was sleeping?" He jumped slightly, the Voice ringing out across the abandoned hallways.

"What you see is not real. It's just a memory."

"Just a... Memory?" Had the voice been beside him now, Riku was sure it's owner would have nodded.

"The things you remember of Maleficent's castle from your time here. Those memories became a card, and that card became this world. The things you see, you've seen them all before, haven't you?" Riku nodded, hands on his hips as he looked up.

"Yeah. So, what now? Am I supposed to learn something while I'm here? Maybe run into Chris or Sora?"

"Ordinarily, yes. You would meet the people in your memories." Riku screwed up his face, what was that supposed to mean?

"Ordinarily? Hey, I'm asking you a question!" When the voice didn't answer, Riku rolled his eyes, lip curling into a snarl.

"Fine. But it better be you I run into next, I'm sick of talking to thin air." The castle was more that abandoned, for not ever Heartless patrolled it's halls. After ten minutes of aimless walking, Riku stumbled upon his old room. Looking around the dusty area, Riku sighed.

"It's like he said. Every thing's just how I remember it. Even this room." The boy jumped as the voice spoke up once more.

"It must be nice. Being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories."

"You again. Sorry, but I could do without these memories. Maleficent gave me this room." The voice laughed.

"So she did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness so you could protect Christina. You cast away your home, your friends, everything, all to protect that one girl. At least they gave you a nice room." Riku snarled, turning on his heel and running from the room. More rooms all turned up empty, although the room that Christie had used was more lived in, still smelling like her. Riku bit his lip as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"No one in there either. Theres no one in this castle." He looked towards the castle ceiling, aqua eyes filled with rage, and sadness under that.

"Voice! I know you're watching, so explain this. Where are the people in my memories? Tell me!"

"Are you sure you want to see them?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"But you cast them aside. To reach the outside world and protect your friends, you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left family, friends, home, everything, all in the pursuit of darkness." Riku snarled again, fisting his hands.

"But I cast that aside too!"

"Then what do you have to show for it? First your home, then the darkness. Your heart only knows how to throw things away. It's empty, like this castle. Like your memories. That's why no one is in the castle with you, for your heart is hollow except for the dark you couldn't quite shake off."

"You're full of it! I rejected the darkness!" The voice laughed as Riku sprinted down the hall.

"Did you really, son of Sephiroth?" Riku pretended not to hear that, running through the doors of the castle chapel. Maleficent faced him once he entered the massive room.

"I knew you'd return, Riku." Soul Eater appeared in his hand

"Maleficent! You're still alive?!" The witch laughed.

"You haven't been paying attention, have you? I am but a figment of your memory." Riku looked at the ground, knuckles going white beneath his gloves.

"Of all the people I could run into, it had to be you."

"Who else? Christina or Sora? Your heart is stepped in the darkness. You can only see people who exist in that same darkness. People like me." Riku squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the moisture pooling beneath his lids.

"No..."

"Be grateful that you have someone to keep you company. Your heart is empty. Were it not for the darkness in your heart, you would be completely alone." Riku laughed, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"That's sounding pretty good right about now." Maleficent opened her arms, waiting.

"Come now. You once clung to me to sate your hunger for the darkness. You want me to be here. Who else but I can give you the darkness you so long for?" Riku looked up, aqua eyes meeting the witches green cat slits.

"There was a time that I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark. But never again. You and your darkness have nothing left to offer." He turned around, fist clenching tightly around Soul Eater's hilt.

"All I did was lose myself. Empty myself! I'm finished with that, If I'm going to be stuck seeing people like you, people of the darkness..." He turned back around, aqua eyes once more steeled on his target.

"Then I'll just have to take you out one by one." Maleficent glared at the boy.

"Then don't forget to take yourself out last. After all, you are one of the darkness."

"That's fine with me. I turned to the darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I'll always be my own worst enemy." He took a step closer to Maleficent.

"And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse!" He drew Soul Eater into a fighting position, aqua eyes filling with anger.

"Enough talk Maleficent, I've had enough." Maleficent laughed, a haunting cackle that would have made anyone want to run and hide.

"So you hate the darkness enough to fight it. Oh, the agony you must feel!" She lifted her staff into the air, it's orb tip glowing a harsh yellow.

"Let me end your pain Riku, end it forever with the wondrous power of Darkness!"

With a flash, she had transformed from the humanoid form she'd undertaken, into that of a humongous dragon. Riku ran forward to combat her, yelping as he had to roll away quickly to avoid her slashing claws and teeth. Her underbelly was within range, so he struck at it. He winced as she cried out in pain, her shriek dumping stones from the ceiling to the ground. Crying out in pain as she singed him with her flame breath, Riku rolled out from beneath her, crouching behind the stones to catch his breath and assess his wounds quickly. His left arm was now sporting a rather odd burn mark, and his cheek was also burned. Cursing himself for getting sloppy, Riku jumped up onto one of the taller pieces of rock, before tossing Soul Eater into the crack he'd made in Maleficent's under scales. With another earth shaking shriek, she tumbled to the ground. Disappearing in a pillar of green fire, Maleficent faded away. Riku sighed in relief, wincing as his arm began to throb with pain. Leaving the castle chapel behind him, Riku exited Hollow Bastion, coming back to the same dreary white hall he'd arrived in after accepting the card. In this hallway however, there was a spinning, diamond shaped crystal, pulsing a crystalline blue. Curiosity getting the better of the sixteen year old, he touched it with his good arm. A feeling much like a cure spell ran through his battered form, lingering longer on his wounded arm and cheek. And as sudden as it came, the feeling gone, taking the burns from Maleficents flame with it. The skin that had been burned away was now just like before he'd fought her, without even a scar to remind him. Riku shook his head before heading up the stairs. Upon reaching the hallway, the voice spoke up once more, making Riku stop midway to the next door.

"Why do you shun the dark?"

"Oh come on. I know you head every word I said to Maleficent."

"Darkness is your weapon, I need you to accept that."

"What do you care?"

"Stop resisting and accept the darkness. You must, if you are to serve me again!" With a bright flash, Xehanort appeared in front of Riku.

"Xehanort. Just as I thought." The dark skinned man laughed.

"You don't seem surprised."

"You always were chatty when it came to the darkness. So, let me guess. You want to pull me back into the darkness and play puppet master again, right?" Xehanort smirked.

"Clever boy, so much like your father. You'll make a fine host once more. No, surrender to me again and.." Riku snarled, Soul Eater appearing in his hand.

"You're insane! There won't be an again!" He lunged at Xehanort, only to get forced back by some kind of barrier. Sent flying through the air, Riku crashed onto the hard floor face first. Xehanorts booted feet clicked on the tile as he walked closer to Riku. The boy groaned, trying to settle the raging pain in his heart.

"Did you really think you could harm me? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat an Invisible, and you had Christina on your side." Riku curled into himself.

"Excuse me, for being weak." Xehanort laughed, but, for some reason, it sounded hollow to Riku's ears.

"You need the darkness. Submit! Bow to the darkness, and bow to me once more." Another step, forcing the panic that Riku had tried to hard to hold back to flood his veins.

"Not a, chance." Another step.

"Only darkness can help you now." Riku squeezed his eyes shut, mental apologies flying across his consciousness as Xehanort was nearly on top of him.

"You're wrong!" Riku's eyes flew open, and he shoved him self to his knees.

"That voice...Your Majesty!" A bright white orb flew between the young boy and Xehanort, before hovering in a circle around Riku.

"You betcha! Riku, you're not alone. Christie and I are rootin' for ya!" The orb flew back in between Riku and Xehanort, disappearing with a flash. But the Kings voice remained a moment longer as Riku stood, facing away from Xehanort.

"Listen carefully now Riku. The light'll never give up on you, you'll always be able to find it, even in the deepest darkness! But you have to believe!" Riku nodded, looking over his shoulder at Xehanort.

_I will._

"You hear that Xehanort? I'm not losing to the dark today." Soul eater in hand, he readied himself to attack.

"You think some feeble light can save you from the darkness I command? Foll! You don't stand a chance---" Another orb of light, this one a pale purple, placed itself between Riku and Xehanort.

"Stuff it you old geezer! You don't know him at all!" Relief flooded though Riku's viens at that voice, making his voice choke.

"Chris?" The orb circled his face, before coming to a stop in front of it. With another flash, the orb turned into a much smaller version of the Christie that Riku had last seen, with a major difference bieng that this one had a small pair of black angel wings that were keeping her aloft. She put her hands on her hips, smirking at him.

"Yup! Someones gotta cover your ass." A small smile overtook Riku's face, before he turned back to face Xehanort. Xehanort shook his head.

"It seems you are intent on resisting the darkness. Very well, see with your own eyes." A small deck of cards appeared in Xehanorts hand, beofre he tossed them to Riku. Christie dodged upwards to avoid getting clobbered, giggling as Riku caught them quickly, fumbling as they nearly slipped through his fingers.

"What are these?"

"Those are cards crafted from your memory. Advance through the worlds they beget, and you will come to understand. Chasing the light will not distance you from the darkness. You cannot run away." Had Christie's true body been thier as well as her daggers, Xehanort would have turned tail and run from the glare she was giving him.

"Who's running you old coot?!" Riku smothered a laugh as Xehanort took a step back from the little fairy. With a final spark of thunder magic at the elder man, the little fairy flew back to Riku's side.

"I'll enter those worlds Xehanort. And in the end, if I havenm't given up, I win." Xehanort nodded.

"Very well. I have one more gift for you." Extending a hand to Riku, he called something from deep within the boy's heart. A green aura encircled Riku's, fading as quicklt as it came. He looked up at Xehanort, Christie circling around him in concern.

"What did you do?!"

"I tempered the darkness that remains in your heart." With a glare, Riku straightened up as Christie perched on his shoulder.

"What, you still think that I'd still rely on the darkness?" Xehanort tilted his head before he crossed his arms.

"Whether you use it or not is your choice." He floated back towards the door that Riku was about to go through, before fading from sight. But his voice remained.

"I'll be waiting, Riku. For you to come to your senses and yield to the Darkness!" Christie flew off Riku's shoulder, shaking her fist at the cieling. She turned back to face the boy she loved, laughing slightly as he plopped down to lay on the floor. Flying to be directly in front of his face, she smiled. One hand swatted at her, making thr young girl giggle as she avoided it. Riku sat up, looking over the cards he'd recieved.

"I'm not running, am I?" Christie shook her head, kissing Riku on the nose.

"Of course not. Running would mean going back to sleep. What you're doing is called courage." The little fairy looked over her shoulder, nodding to something Riku couldn't see before turning back to face him. With some effort, she dragged one of his gloved hands up into the air.

"I have to go now. If you ever need me, use this." With her words, a small, green card had appeared in Riku's hand. A picture of a black wing decorated the card, with a small blue heart on it's back. Riku nodded, and Christie kissed him on the nose once more before flying towards the door.

"See you soon Ri." She disappeared in a flash, leaving Riku sitting on the floor. As he looked at the card she'd given him once more, he smiled sadly.

"Yeah. See you soon."

* * *

Again, sorry I took so long. Problems abound. Till next time!

-HOM


	3. Pure Light

(walks into sight, all teary eyed) Sorry guys, the end of the most recent Spyro Game has me like this. Stupid dragon, you're such a fool!

Disclaimer: KH is Square/Disney, Christie/Kia are mine.

* * *

DARK: Christie, Hollow Bastion

* * *

Hollow Bastion, the place I was born. It won't change much over the coming years, theres to much Darkness here. Clasping my hands behind my back, I walked through the abandoned hallways, leaving footprints in the dust. It wasn't long before I realized, I wasn't alone in the castle. Ducking my head around one corner, I winced. Belle and Beast were in the middle of an argument.

"But Belle, I don't understand! I came here to rescue you!" Belle looked away, not meeting Beast's eyes.

"I didn't ask you to come. And it dosen't matter anyway, I'm not going back with you. You're just wasting your time." Beast stiffened, clawed paws clenching into fists.

"Have you lost your mind?! How can you stay here with that witch?" Belle turned away, towards te hallway leading to the Library.

"I've nothing more to say. Now leave, before Maleficent finds you." She walked away, shoes clicking on the tile. Beast just stood there, shock in his eyes. I sighed, coming out from my hiding spot and walking to his side.

"I'm not sure what just happened, but are you ok?" Beast turned away, heading down another hall.

"No. Not without Belle..." I shook my head, this guy was worse than I was when it came to Riku, and he was just a memory! Sighing, I took off after Belle. The Library doors were wide open, Belle looking out the large windows. She turned as I entered the room, padding forward on bare feet to meet me in the center of the room.

"Who are you? Did Maleficent kidnap you too?" I shook my head as I looked around the ancient room. Nothing's changed at all.

"No. It's a bit of a long story, I used to live here, when I was little. Wanted to see the place again. Still, I'll take it you don't want to be here?" Belle looked at the ground, discarding her yellow gloves onto the desk.

"No, I don't. That witch Maleficent forced me to come here. I've no one to talk, books are all I have to ease my lonelines." She smiled, love coming over her eyes.

"And theres him. Oh, I've missed him so much." Fiegning confusion, I tilted my head.

"You mean the Beast? If you miss him so much, why were you so mean? Seems to me that you really hurt his feelings." Belle met my eyes, her borwn pools filled with something I couldn't figure out.

"You don't understand! I can't let him see how I really feel for him."

"Why not? If you love him, you should say so, before something happens to either of you." Belle bit her lip.

"It's just that.." Suddenly, she looked behind me at the door. I stiffened, Maleficent was coming. Turning to have Belle directly behind me, I withdrew my daggers from thier sheathes. Belle stifled a yelp as Maleficent entered the room, the witch having a vague look of surprise on her face as she looked at me.

"Well well, who do we have here? A guest in my castle?"

I snarled, charging at the witch. Word of advice for all you girls and guys out there, never charge at a witch who can throw you completly across the room only by flicking her fingers. Belle cried out as I crashed into one of the book cases, it toppling over just as I managed to roll away. Dodging Maleficents blasts was harder than I'd expected, as her final attack blew me clear over the stairs and onto the second level, where I crashed headfirst into the wall. Trying to shake the spots from my vision, I stumbled to the over hang just in time to see Belle and Maleficent vanish into a dark portal. Growling, I recollected my thoughts and ran after them through the still open portal into the Great Hall. Maleficent had Belle at the edge of the raised center platform, where a waiting Neoshadow was ready to take her heart if she fell.

"What are you waiting for? Call to him!" Belle shook her head, eyes shining with determination.

"No! I won't let you harm him!" Maleficent snarled.

"Then I shall make you scream! The fool will come running the moment he hears your cries." With a flash of silver light, my daggers cut down the Neoshadow, returning to my hands as I sprinted up onto the platform, placing myself between Belle and Maleficent. Surprise filled the witches eyes.

"You again? Ah, you wish to join in the screaming! Yes, when that brute hears your cries of pain, he'll certainly come right to me!" I braced myself for an attack, ready to shield Belle from harm.

But the attack never came. Beast had arrived.

"Don't trouble yourself Maleficent, I'm here." Belle hoped off the platform to stand directly in front of Beast.

"You came!" Suddenly, she remembered what was going on.

"No! You mustn't! I told you to leave this place! Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again!" I winced at the look on Beast's face. Still, he stood his ground.

"All right. If that's how you feel, I understand. My hideous form is punishment for bieng selfish and unable to love. Transformed into a monster, loved by no one, I only bacome more selfish." He looked Belle in the eyes, his own filled with love.

"And then, I met you Belle. You're the only person who accepted me. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories of our days together are my most precious, I won't cast them aside. So I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here. Even if you hate me for it. Consider it my last selfish act." Tears dripped off of Belles face onto the ground.

"But why...?" I cried out in surprise as Maleficent tossed me into the wall, the witch taking the stairs down to Belle and Beast as I crashed to ground in a heap. For bieng just a memory, that woman's got a good throwing arm!

"Well well, I never dreamed such ugliness could hide so beautiful a heart. This most certainly calls for a change of plans. Beast, I shall claim your heart instead of Belle's!" Maleficent raised her staff, before launching the ball of energy at Beast. Belle ran in front of him, taking the blast directly to the chest. Her heart was released in a flash of white light, floating into Maleficent's staff. The witch cackled.

"Well, so much for the change of plan. Belle's heart it is. It seems that her cold worlds spoke little of her true feeling. She loves you Beast! I can feel it shining in her heart!"

I winced, shoving my way off the cold floor as Beast roared at Maleficent. Belle had sacrificed herself to keep him safe out of her love for him, he still didn't realize it. Maleficent left our sight in a flash of green fire, leaving Beast to roar once more. I picked up the card that Maleficent had dropped, slipping it into my pocket as I walked to Beast's side.

"Come on, we've got to get her back." He shook his head, looking at his claws.

"Why did Belle give her life for mine? I'm nothing but a Beast." I sighed, getting to work on prying open the nearly sealed Great Hall doors. Now I know why Maleficent portaled in!

"She didn't seem to care about that. She cares for you." Beast's surprised ice blue eyes met my own determined brown, before he stood. He padded over, ripping the heavy metal doors from thier hinges and tossing them aside with a roar. I grimaced as they hit the walls, ancient metal bending as some loose roof stones collapsed onto them. Beast payed it no mind, and I had to sprint to keep up with the man as he ran through the hallways. The Castle Chapel was where Maleficent was holed up, and the Heartless were adamant in defending it. Invisibles, Defenders, Wyverns and Wizards all jumped to attack us the moment we got close to the door, not giving us a moments rest. Ducking underneath another Wyvern's swooping claws, I cursed as I sent my daggers flying into it's back. With a flash of black and deep purple, it faded away. Beast finished his prey as I retrieved my daggers, shaking his claws of the Heartless blood. He nodded, and we worked together to push the heavy doors open. Maleficent turned as Beast ran up to be directly in front of her.

"You've done well to make it this far Beast. As your reward, I'll tell you why Belle rejected you. My dark magic requires hearts of utmost bueaty. Belle was perfect for the task. For deep in her heart, he love for you shone with an uncommon radience. But she somehow guessed my plans, and by denying her love for you, she had put her heart beyond my reach." Beast clenched his fists.

"But she saved me! She protected me!" I bit my lip, hand going to the shell necklace I still wore.

"She couldn't hide how she really felt." I looked up as Beast roared at the witch.

"I've heard enough! Release her heart Maleficent! If you don't..." Maleficent laughed, making shivers run down my spine.

"Witch! Don't try my patience!" She halted in her cackles, looking directly at Beast.

"Don't you realize why I am telling you all this? Did you think it was out of kindness? I did it to erase your doubts of Belle. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for her, and it is the perfect fuel for my dark magic! I shall have your heart as well, monster!" I snarled, jumping in front of Beast with my daggers in my hands.

"Not if we stop you!" Maleficent glared at me as Beast readied his claws.

"You dare to challenge me? You pitiful fools!" She raised her staff, releasing her power and transforming into a dragon. Beast and I scrambled for cover as she doused the area with fire and fangs, her stomping nearly crushing us both. Beast charged at her, tearing scales from skin as my daggers tore into that exposed skin. Maleficent's death throes spread fire through the room, forcing Beast into an Alcove as I ducked behind a piece of rubble from the ceiling. She faded away into a puddle of black blood as Beast and I reappeared from our hiding spots. I covered my eyes as a flash of light swept through the room from Maleficents destroyed staff. Belle appeared from it's tip, looking none worse for the wear. Beast's eyes filled with joy as he ran to her.

"Belle! Thank goodness.." Belle looked away, lacing her fingers.

"Please forgive me. I had to be cruel to you. But I suppose, I couldn't hide my true feelings." Beast shook his hjead, and the young woman looked up at him.

"I'm the one who should apologize. For just a moment, I doubted your love. I never want to remember those feelings of despair." Belle smiled gently, placing one gloved hand on Beast's face.

"Then don't. Let's replace the sad memories with happier ones. Starting now."

"Belle..." Blushing crimson, I ducked out of the Chapel. Let's just say those two needed their privacy. My face was still red as I left Hollow Bastion for the hallway of Castle Oblivion, prompting Axel to laugh at me.

"See something nice Squirt?" I glared at him, only making him laugh harder, emereld eyes filled with mirth. By the time he'd stopped laughing, my face had gone back to it's normal color, cheeks having cooled. Axel coughed once, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about this." I yelped, quickly rolling away from the thrown chakram. Wincing as the heat from Axel's flmaes seared at my back, I withdrew my daggers into a defensive postion. I backpedeled away from his throws, careful to duck and dodge away from what I could, deflecting what I couldn't. After nearly ten minutes of my dodging his attacks, Axel bent over to recover his breath, and I took my chance. Knocking his chakrams from his hands, I placed one of my daggers to his throat. His weapons disappeared in a flash of fire, and Axel sighed.

"Fine, you win Squirt. Now, you gonna let me up or not?" I jumped back off of him, resheathing my daggers as he dusted himself off. Digging out another deck of cards from his pocket and handing them to me, Axel leaned back against the wall.

"Now, what do you want to know?" I plopped down onto the floor, leaning back on my elbows.

"For starters, what was that all about?" Axel sighed.

"Orders. I'm to 'test your strength and recover any data.' Useless if you ask me, don't know why Vexen needs data on you." I cocked an eyebrow, Axel's questioning tone gnawing at me.

"Vexen?" He nodded.

"Number 4 in the Order. Cheif Scientist and Number 1 lunatic." I swallowed a laugh at the look on Axel's face, before he leaned down and pulled me from the ground.

"Seriously Squirt, my orders are to 'babysit' you. Not that you need it, but orders are orders." I nodded, heading down the stairs with Axel directly behind me. He looked at the cieling before he sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you again when those cards run out." I nodded to him, waving as he disappeared into the dark portal. Sighing tiredly, I sat against the wall before letting myself drift off to sleep.

"At least I'm getting somewhere with all this."

* * *

DAWN: Riku, Floor 11 of Castle Oblivion Basement.

* * *

Riku blinked, swallowing thickly.

"Something, tastes kind of funny." He looked around the hall, but seeing nothing, looked back at his palm.

"What is this? It's so familiar..." He snapped his fingers, understanding and sadness filling his aqua eyes.

"Darkness. The taste of Darkness. What's happening to me? The Darkness even seeps into my senses..." Riku squeezed his eyes tightly shut, one hand clenching around the card Christie had given him.

"Don't you worry, Riku." Opening his eyes at the King's voice, Riku cried out in surprise.

"Your Majesty!" The bright white orb touched the ground with a flash, turning into the king Riku had last seen six months ago. The key difference was this one was all staticed and fuzzy, like an olld TV screen.

"What happened to you? You all, fuzzy?"

"I can only send a little bit of my power here."

The kind turned on his heel, looking at his tail before turning back to Riku.

"But, I have a request." Riku looked at the king in surprise.

"A request, from Your Majesty?" The little king nodded.

"Riku, don't let go of yourself jest because the Darkness has a hold on you." Mickey walked closer to Riku, extending one gloved hand to the teen.

"Fight the darkness inside of you! It won't be easy, but don't forget that even in the darkest night, dawn isn't that far away. There's always a little light."

"Light, within Darkness?" Mickey nodded, smiling up at Riku.

"You, Christie and I have seen it. The far off, welcoming Light inside the Door to Darkness. The Light of Kingdom Hearts. Riku, it'll show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's all I ask of you." Riku smiled, nodding.

"Okay. I'll try my best."

"And I'll try to find a way to reach you. I'll come, I promise." Mickey extended his hand to Riku once more, but the boys hand passed straight through his. Riku looked at his gloved hand in surprise.

"You're, an illusion? My hand passes right through you." Mickey shook his head.

"But we shook hands, in our hearts. We're connected, you and me." Riku nodded slightly, watching the king dissappear.

"Yeah, I guess so." Riku took Christie's card out of his pocket, but before he could summon her, a bell like chime sounded from behind him.

"He's got a point you know. We're all connected somehow." Riku turned to meet a pair of small brown eyes, thier owner looking a bit ragged around the edged as she perched on his shoulder. Her clothes were slightly singed, and she smelled like smoke. Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

"Maleficent. We both fought her apparently." Riku sighed, shoulders sagging. Christie yelped as the motion near sent her flying, but the little fairy managed to hold on. Riku smiled sheepishly as she playfully glared at him. She fluttered off his shoulder to float directly in front of him, kissing him on the nose.

"Get moving mister, you've got a lot of ground to cover." Riku laughed as she tried to push him from behind, before heading up the stairs. A though struck the boy just before she began to disappear.

"Are you with the king?" Christie shook her head, pointing up at the cieling.

"I'm upstairs, Attic Floor 8 to be precise. Like I said, get moving." She disappeared in a cloud of pale purple sparkles, leaving Riku alone with his thoughts. He turned to the door.

"We're all connected. Right."

* * *

(sniffles) GAH! Stupid girl, stupid girl! Sorry everyone.

Till next time,

-HOM


	4. Halls Of Destiny

Hey everyone!

Disclaimer: KH is Square/Disney, Christie/Kia are mine.

WARNING: Dark!Undertones in Christie's portion

* * *

DARK: Christie, Attic Floor 2

* * *

Digging my hand into my pocket, I sighed. Only one card left, Destiny Islands. I really wasn't looking forward to this one. Ah well, time to face the music. Squaring my shoulders, I walked forward. Holding the card to the door, I closed my eyes against the light, opening them only when the sweet smelling Island winds blew through my hair. Seeing no one around, I toed off my shoes and socks before wading into the cool ocean water. I really had missed this place, more than I wanted to admit.

"Chris!" I jumped as someone tackled me from behind, barely catching myself before I fell into the ocean. Two male laughs rang out from behind me as the wieght on my back dropped into the water. I turned, smiling at Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. Tidus still had that silly little bo-staff in his hand, and Wakka was spinning his blitzball on one finger. Selphie grabbed my hand, draging me out of the water and back onto shore. Tidus smiled even wider as Wakka trapped my head under his arm, ruffling my hair.

"Girl, where ya been! Are the others with ya?" Popping out from Wakka's arm, I shook my head. Selphie tried to hide her disapointment, but it didn't go very well. Tidus patted her on the pack as I padded back into the water, letting the tide flow around my ankles. Tidus turned to me, confusion in his bright blue eyes. He turned towards the docks as another pair of footsteps sounded on the sand, and I glared slightly as I caught sight of the person he was looking at.

"Naminé! Perfect timing, you remember Chrissy, right?" The blkond girl nodded, and I had to force a smile as I walked forward to shake her hand.

"It's good to see you again Nami, I was worried about you." Something flashed in her pale eyes, but she nodded rapidly to cover it. Tidus seemingly caught on to her nervousness, as he dragged Wakka and Selphie to the Cove.

"We'll just leave you two to talk alone." Selphie waved as she squirmed out of Tidus' grasp and ran on ahead of her boys. I waited till they were out of earshot before I turned to Namine. She sat down on the sand, hands fisting around the pale yellow grains.

"I'm so sorry. I can't make your memories fade. I can't get inside your heart." I shook my head.

"Not true." She gasped a little, before looking up at me.

"Maybe you can't force your way into my heart Nami, but you're already in it. I don't know if it's becuase you seem to be a little like Kairi or what, but you've already got a place in my heart. That won't change for anything." As the last of my words left my mouth, I turned to face the younger girl with a smile on my face. She bit her trembling lower lip as I helped her to stand, still smiling. She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you." I nodded, walking out of the water as the sun began to set. Naminé walked off somewhere about an hour or so later, just as night began to tint the sky black. I put my shoes back on, climbing back up to the Treehouse. I sighed as I entered the room, everything was exactly as we'd left it the night of the attack, even the book Riku had been reading. I sent a silent "thank you" to whomever had made the world cards Axel had given me, as this one was really appreciated. I sat down onto the bed, letting my wieght settle heavily against the soft matress. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing i knew, it was dawn and Naminé was screaming. I bolted off of the bed, jumping down the ladders and onto the sand. Shadows were licking at Naminé's heels as she ran up the beach, but they quickly fell to my blades. Namine skidded to a halt directly in front of me, only to fade away with most of the Islands. Only the part of the beach I was standing on survived, even the shadows had been left to fall away into the void. I swallowed my rising fear and panic, turning as a pair of footsteps crunched on the sand.

"Kia..." The girl nodded, a harsh smirk on her face as she tossed dusty-brown hair back over her shoulder. I stood firmly as the rock beneath our feet trembled in the darkness rising from below. Periwinkle blue eyes met my own brown, and it was then I remembered what she had said.

----

_"Who are you?!"_

_"I'm you. At least, i'm your nobody." _

_"My Nobody?! But thats crazy, i've never become a heartless!"_

_"Not yet anyway, but you will, just as those three you know of will." _

----

"I still haven't become a Heartless Kia. There's no way you could be my nobody." She laughed, circling me like a vulture does its prey.

"You still don't get it do you?! You didn't become a Heartless, you let the Darkness into your heart!" She pointed to my left hand, and the bandages still wrapped around it. It clicked then and there. By absorbing the Dark Flare that "Riku" had sent at Sora, I'd created Kia. I shook my head, unsheathing my daggers. She rolled her eyes, raising one hand in a gesture of peace.

"Relax Christina. I don't want a fight just yet. Just thought I'd warn you." She vanished in a flash of dark smoke, before she reappeared just behind me. She whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"I'll take everything you have, and theres _nothing_ you can do about it."

She faded away, leaving me feeling shaky. The little Island I was still standing on began to to slowly descend, leaving me directly in front of the door to the Hallway. Shaking off the lingering feeling of dread that remained, I walked forward. Axel was waiting there, looking oddly pissed off. My sneakers clicked on the white floor, making him look at me. His anger seemed to fade away as he looked at me.

"Squirt? You ok? You loook like you just saw a ghost or somethin." I swallowed, licking my lower lip.

"Something like that." I took a deep breath, taking the Twilight Town card from Axel's outstrecthed hand. He ruffled my hair as he walked down the stairs beside me, causing a small laugh to escape my lips. Once we reached the door, Axel stopped.

"Still can't go with ya." I nodded, waving over my shoulder as he portaled away. I plopped down the stairs once he was fully gone, looking over the card.

"Will this take me to you, Ri? I hope so."

* * *

DAWN: Riku, Castle Oblivion Basement Floor 9

* * *

Riku dusted his arms off, sneezing away the pollen from Wonderlands flowers. 

"Stupid flowers, useless things." The next floor was dark, only one light from the wall casting a silveryglow over the hall way. An older man stood blocking the stair case. Dingy blonde hair extending to the small of his back, beady blue eyes set in a pointed face. His voice sounded like someone who'd been hitting the fermented Paopu juice a little to hard.

"Riku, I presume?" The teenager tensed, one hand instinctively clenching, ready to summon SOul Eater if needed.

"Who are you? Are you with Xehanort?"

"You are half correct. Let us say that it's not the Xehanort you know. His is Xehanort and he is not. Which means to say he is nobody." Riku cocked a brow, confused.

"Nobody huh? Sorry, riddles aren't my thing. Try to make some sense and I may listen."

"He belongs to niether the Light nor the Darkness, but walks the Twlight between. As so I. You and Christina for that matter, walk the same path as I." Riku jerked back in surprise, and the man -Vexen- laughed.

"Thats right! We have much in common Riku." Riku shook the surprise away, letting it be replaced by determination.

"Maybe we do. But so what?! Is that an invitation to join your club? Yeah, there's Darkness inside of me, just like you said." Riku tensed, drawing Soul Eater up into a fighting position.

"But Darkness is my enemy! And you are too, for making everything around here reek of it!" Vexen scoffed, a shield made of Ice glimmering in the dim light.

"Oh, so it's a fight you want. Very well Riku, it is a fight you shall get!"

Riku leaped into action, Soul Eater aimed at the man's head only to be deflected by his shield. Jumping back, Vexen blasted shards of ice at Riku, who barely managed to dodge them.Vexen tried again and again to pin RIku down with a spear of ice, but was never successful. Using Vexen's shield as a springboard, RIku jimped over the older mans head and struck his back. Tumbling to the floor, Vexen sent out waves of ice energy. Shivering, Riku ket on the defensive as Vexen leaped up at him. Finally having had enough to do with the ice coating the floor, Riku took one final leap at Vexen. The man was exhausted from using sp much power againt the teen, and didn't see him strike until it was too late. He managed to get away from Soul Eater's blade, floating back to the door. Laughing to himself, he looked at Riku.

"This battle has made it clear. The darkness coursing through you is a tremendous power. All you needed was the right provocation." Riku snarled.

"Great. So this was just a trick?" Vexen nodded.

"Precisely. Your fiery reaction provided just the data I needed. You have my thanks Riku!" Leaving the confused boy with those words, Vexen faded away into a Dark Portal. Riku clicked his tongue, before shivering once more. Bolting up the the stairs to get away from the cold, Riku let his mind wander. What had the man meant by "data"? Why him? Riku shook his head, shoulders sagging as a weight settled onto his head.

"Don't let Vexen get to you. He's just a maniac." Christie's small hands were stroking Riku's forehead as she kicked her feet back and forth in the air, but he didn't mind at all, as it was comforting. Taking a deep breath, he paced the length of the hallway, before turning around and doing it again.

"You're where now?"

"Floor 1 of the Attic. Almost down here, so no worries!" She giggled at the look on his face, floating to be in front of his face. She crossed her arms over her chest, "sitting" cross legged in midair. Riku smothered a smile at the look on her face this time, and the little fairy-girl laughed.

"Finally! I got you to smile again!" Riku nodded, and the girl kissed him on ths cheek.

"Love you Riku." The boy nodded as she faded away.

"Love you too, Chrissy."

* * *

Hee! Done! Till next time! 

-HOM


	5. Twilight Replacement

Back again!

Disclaimer: KH is Square/Disney, Christie/Kia/The Prophecy are mine.

* * *

DAWN: Riku, Basement Floor 8-7

* * *

Still shaking off a lingering stinging feeling in his palm from having Soul Eater knocked from his hand by Ursula's tentacle, Riku didn't notice someone else enter the hallway until they near crashed into eachother. Stepping back to be near the door, Riku looked up before his jaw dropped. What he saw was more than a bit of surprise.

"What the? What are you supposed to be?" The boy in front of him, a perfect replica of Riku himself, laughed.

"Surprised? I guess you would be." He walked forward, the same gait that the real Riku had.

"I bet it's not everyday you meet your twin. Too shocked to speak? Then this should come as a relief. I'm a replica of you that Vexen made." Riku rolled his eyes.

"A fake me then." The Replica growled, snarling at Riku.

"I didn't mean "fake"! Just because you're real dosen't mean you're better! We share the same body and the same talents. There is one easy way of telling though. Know what it is? Unlike you, I'm not afraid of anything." Riku scoffed.

"And that makes you better? I'm not getting the point here."

"_YOU_ are a coward. You're afraid of the dark, and of losing that girl! Both scenarios scare you witless!" Trying to resolve this without conflict, Riku raised one hand in a peaceful gesture.

"Look, I don't want a fight---"

"You really are a coward! I'm different, I embrace the darkness and that girl means nothing to me. Becuase of that, I can make the dark do whatever I want it to. In simple terms, that means I can wipe the floor with you!" Replica pounced, forcing Riku to roll out of the way or lose his head. Replica wasn't afraid to throw Dark Firagas around like party favors, and by the time the fight was over, both the hallway and Riku were coated in singe marks. But Replica hadn't gotten away unscathed either, his right arm was hanging limply at his side from a solid blow of Soul Eater's hilt, and blood trickled down his face from a cut on his brow. Riku smirked.

"Hey, fake, I thought you were gonna wipe the floor with me."

"Go ahead, laugh. I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger, just you wait. It won't be long before I surpass you. Next time we fight, you're finished." Riku cocked a brow.

"Sorry, you missed your only chance. I'm finishing you first, right here and now!" Riku leapt at his copy, only to get knocked back onto the ground by a pulse of Darkness from the Replica. Said Replica laughed as he stood."

"It's nice to have the Darkness on my side." He walked to Riku's side, smirking evilly.

"How could you be scared of such a thing? You're really missing out on a big thrill." Riku swung his fist at Replicas face, causing the copy to jump back.

"Shut up!"

"So now the coward is playing tough guy? That's really cute. See you next time, Real Thing. Try not to miss me too much." He ran off up the stairs as RIku's face contorted with anger.

"Come back here! I show you who's a coward you punk!" Riku ran after his copy, skidding to a stop as he reached the top step.

"Come out you fake! Show yourself and fight!" Riku jumped as another voice responded.

"Fake? Oh, I seriously doubt that's the right word." Xehanort appeared in front of Riku as the teen glared at the man.

"What are you saying? He's just a copy of me, he said as much himself." Xehanort tilted his head.

"A copy yes, or maybe a model. He is an example of what you should be. He accepts the Darkness, just as you once accepted me. But now, you are afraid. Perhaps you are the one who is bieng fake." Riku crossed his arms over his chest.

"Name once that I've been afraid of the darkness."

"In the card worlds, you grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is a product of fear. You fight the Darkness becuase it frightens you." Riku bit back a smart-aleck retort, letting his head take over.

"Oh, I get it. You think I'll stop fighting the Darkness just to prove I'm not afraid of it. Nice try, but I'm gonna keep fighting." Xehanort rolled his eyes, a small deck of cards appearing in one gloved hand.

"Tch, so stubborn." He threw the cards to Riku, and the boy caught them without a hitch.

"Then continue your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will see. You cannot resist the Dark, Riku." Xehanort faded away, leaving Riku by himself in the quiet hallway. Riku toook one of the card and walked to the door, and it was only once he was through it that he realized something. Something important.

"She didn't come this time..." Riku clenched his eyes shut.

"Christie..."

* * *

DARK: Christie, Twilight Town

* * *

Twilight Town. The town that Roxas wakes up on, and where DiZ will hide Sora when the time comes. It's peacefull really, a calm feeling evoked by the orange sunset, But something, or someone, lies beneath the surface. I growled, putting my hands on my hips. 

"Alright. Whoever you are, come out right now!" Zero's and Ones appeared in a blaze of light in front of me, DiZ shaking his head.

"It's been a long time, Christina." I rolled my eyes.

"Ansem the Wise. It has been a while." Ansem uncrossed his arms, turning and gesturing for me to follow him.

"Come, I have much to teach you and very little time to say it all." I nodded, running after the man. During our tour of the town, Ansem explained everything that had happened the night of the attack on Radient Garden. Apparently Xehanort had sent Ansem into the Dark Realm before throwing the keys to Radient Garden's heart to the Heartless. With both the remnants of the portal and the World Heart exposed, there was nothing to hold back the Heartless from attacking. The rest was simple. The Heartless poured out of the Darkness and nearly destroyed our home. I sighed as I leaned back against the fence of Sunset Hill.

"Xehanort is dead. His Heartless possesed my boyfriend, and his Nobody is somewhere out there for all I know." DiZ' visible eye widened slightly at the boyfriend comment, but he nodded.

"I know of Riku's plight. I have been aiding him since he first awoke in this Castle. Christina, I ask for your assitance in defeating the Nobodies." I shook my head.

"I won't help you with revenge. Axel and Naminé are my freinds." DiZ growled, and I glared at him.

"Revenge makes you the fool Ansem. Kairi is alive, and she misses her father!" One amber eye flooded with sadness, but he banished that from my sight.

"Kairi will survive without me." I sighed. It was pointless to try and change his mind. I pushed off the fence, heading down the hill and out of the town back into Castle Oblivion.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't. I stand on my statement, I won't help you with revenge. Thank you for explaining to me what happened that night, and thank you for helping Riku. But for revenge, you're on your own." Before I left earshot, DiZ muttered one final sentance.

"I know. Your brother said the same thing."

* * *

LIGHT: Leon, Hollow Bastion Library.

* * *

Yuffie winced as Leon punched the wall hard, making a cloud of dust fall onto the floor. Aeith ran forward to grab him arm before he could make the dent any larger. 

"Leon! Stop hurting yourself! You would have felt it if Christie was dead, that man was lying!" Leon panted harshly, but Cloud grabbed his other arm before he could shake Aerith off.

"Leonhart! Stop this right now, Aerith's right!" Leon nodded, heavily setting his wieght down onto the chair near the window. Vincent padded down the stairs, a heavy tome in his hand. Yuffie followed him down by sliding down the banisters.

"Come on Sqaullie, Chrissy's harder to kill than you, and that's saying something." Leon didn't correct Yuffie on his name, so Aerith relaxed into Cloud's arms. Vincent set the book he'd carried downstairs onto the desk, open to a page in the middle of the book. At Leon's confused look, the gunner spoke up.

"It's a prophecy. Christina is in it." Leon stood immeadiatly, looking over the book's page.

_"__Born of days bane, Nights Will defends the one of Dawn. Four as one, one as four. Twilight Crown, Daylight Pearl, Dawn Star, Night Lion. Weak on thier own, straong as one force. Destroying the one who cuased the worlds pain, dawn, twilight and light will become strong, while night fades away, never seen as it fades into the shadows" _

Leon looked up at Vincent in confusion, and the gunner sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Twilight Crown speaks of Sora Isumaru. His pendant was passed down from his grandfather. Daylight Pearl is Kairi Hikari, that pendant is from her Great-Grandmother. Dawn Star is Riku Takemaru, his grandfather was the previous weilder of Dawn. As for Night Lion, it's obvious. The Leonhart family crest is the crest of Griever, the Lion." Yuffie bit her lip, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"But if Chrissy is the "Night Lion", dosen't that mean she'll fade away?" Vincent nodded, his crimson eyes clouded with sadness as Leon stiffly walked up the stairs.

"I'm afraid, that Christina may very well be lost to us already."

* * *

DARK: Christie, Attic Floor 1.

* * *

I sighed as I headed down the stairs. The gatway into Castle Oblivion proper was wide open, so I headed on inside. All of the floors but the one leading to the Pod Room were locked, but something was wrong. I turned around, heading back upstairs, and it was there I met one of my worst fears. 

"Welcome to Pain, Christie." I backpedalled, grabbing one dagger from my sheathes as Kia moved closer. She never went on the offensive, but my gut was screaming at me to get out of there, to turn around and run.

I really regret the fact I didn't listen to it.

Kia stuck her arm out at a 180 Degree angle to her side, clenching a fist. I almost sqawked in surpirse as my remaining dagger appeared in her hand, but that sqauwk turned into a screech as I had to hit the ground to avoid getting my head cut off.

"Why make this anymore painfull than it has to be? Let me end this here and now. Let me take your place!" Kia went all out, and it was all I could do to stay alive. I lost count of the number of times I hit the ground hard, either nearly cracking my skull or back open. I never managed to land a hit on her, but I'd apparently seriously annoyed her. After ducking another swipe at me, she snarled.

"Hold still! Blind!" Cursing as my vision went black, I backed up until I hit a wall. Hearing nothing but my own breathing, I wasn't able to hear which direction Kia would come from, so she caught me off gaurd, tossing me to the ground hard. I landed with all my weight on one shoulder, and the bone cracked. Kia laughed as I yelped in pain, her foorsteps coming close until they stopped directly next to me. She rolled me over with a harsh shove, unclasping the necklace that Riku had given me back on the islands.

"I told you I'd take everything from you. This will hurt." I would have clenched my eyes shut if my vision wasn't already black, but the killing blow never came. Kia screamed as something or someone knocked her back, and the sound of a dark portal and a pair of running footsteps was all I could hear.

"Squirt!" Using my good arm, I shoved my way onto my hands and knees as Axel skidded to a stop directly in front of me, kneeling with his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" I shook my head, launching myself at the red headed man. I don't really remember what happened after that, it's all fuzzy. But I do rememebr crying in his arms.

I don't think I'll ever get over that day.

I don't think I'll ever get over having my life stolen from me.

* * *

Finally, the prophecy is explained, and Kia has shown her true colors. What will happen to Christie and Riku's relationship now that she's been replaced? That's for me to know, and you all to find out. Don't worry, it won't be long. Originally, I'd planned to have Christie and Kia's fight take place in the Garden of Twilight Town's Mansion, but it didn't sit right on paper/computer files.

HOM


	6. Daughter Of Griever

Back again! Hee, enjoy!

Disclaimer: KH is Square/Disneys, Griever is Square, Christie/Kia is mine

* * *

DAWN: Riku, Basement Level 6

* * *

Riku sighed, blowing a loose strand of his hair away from his eyes. Every single floor he'd been through was empty of people, only Heartless served as a mediocre diversion from all the loneliness. He clenched a hand around the card Christie had given him, bringing it out of his pocket for it to lay flat on his palm. He was about to call out to her, when he dropped it, clutching his hand in pain. The now burning card hit the floor, becoming a pile of ash before Riku could react to stop it. Eyes wide in shock, Riku looked around. There were no Heartless here, and no men in black cloaks. The card had just, caught fire in the air. Riku shook his head.

"This dosen't make sense. Why would it do that?" Riku watched with a heavy heart as the ashes faded away into the floor, blinking to avoid the stinging moisture at the back of his eyelids. Taking a deep breath, Riku continued up the stairs, only to get toppled back down them by a black blur. Riku hit the floor with a great "oof", the thing that had tackled him wrapping it's arms around his neck. Instead of the cold feeling of a Heartless, whoever had shoved him to the ground had a warm feeling to them, smelling vaguely like the orange trees back on the Islands. With a jolt, Riku realized who that scent belonged too. He wrapped his arms around the girls back, not bothering to hide his tears of sheer relief this time.

"Christie. You're really here?" The girl nodded into his shoulder blade, fingers digging into his shirt. They stayed that way for at least five minutes, before Christie sat up, offering her hand to Riku. He took it, letting the love of his life pull him up off the ground. Riku smiled, taking her in. She still looked exactly the same, same clothes and hair, same posture, same eyes, and he could feel it, the same heartbeat. The girl licked her lips before opening her mouth, but Riku silenced her by placing a gloved finger to her lips.

"No, don't say anything. Just you being here is enough." Christie smiled, hugging him around the neck once more.

"I'm glad you're alright Ri, I thought I'd lost you." Riku nodded, aqua eyes alight with joy. Christie pulled away, leading him by the hand onto the next floor.

But throughout the whole trip, Riku couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

* * *

TWILIGHT: Axel, Pod Room, Castle Oblivion Floor 13

* * *

Axel sighed, watching Christie burrow deeper into his cloak. He'd taken it off and given it to the girl for warmth, but she'd curled into a ball beneath it and hadn't come out for the last two hours. Her breath was still hitching, and she'd sniffle every few minutes, but other than that the girl was silent. Naminé bit her lip as she looked from Christie to Axel, the man placing his arm around the blonds shoulders. Naminé shook her head. 

"Her heart is breaking into pieces. There's nothing I can do to help her." Axel swallowed thickly, sympathy flooding his eyes as he looked at Christie again.

"Then I'll just have to take her to Riku." Naminé shook her head, periwinkle blue eyes flooded with sadness and anger.

"Kia has already reached Riku. Taking Christie to him now won't help matters, it's impossible to stop this." Axel opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but Christie cut him off.

"I can do the impossible." She stood, Axel's cloak draped around her shoulders. The man smirked.

"That's the squirt I know." Christie smiled slightly, a ghost of her former self, but she smiled none the less. Naminé stood, white dress crinkling with the movement as Christie headed over the Axel for the portal down.

"Kia is you, so you can use her powers as well. Summon your daggers, and you can win this fight." Christie handed Axel his cloak, nodding to Naminé.

"I'll be ok. I'm not alone." She fiddled with her fingers, following Axel through the portal. Naminé smiled, before returning to work on Sora's memory.

"I know, you are never alone. Daughter of Griever, I wish you luck."

* * *

DARK: Christie, Basement Level 4

* * *

I winced against the brightness of the hallway, closing my eyes as the portal faded away behind us. Axel put a hand on my shoulder. 

"You don't have to do this. We can just wait for them upstairs." I shook my head, squaring my shoulders with a wince. The bone still hadn't healed all the way.

"No. I have to do this now." I set off down the hall, Axel's boot steps a welcome reprieve from what would have been complete silence otherwise. Riku was 1 floor below us, and I planned to meet him there. I was mentally preparing myself for Kia, all the while barely keeping my shoulders from trembling.

_'I'm a short range fighter, which means Kia is too. I can use magic to stay away, and if push comes to shove, I can summon my own daggers back to me. And then there's... No, it's too risky to summon him. This place is too small, I might bring the whole place down if I summon him. So I'll just have to rely on my own magic. Sounds easy enough. I hope._

My footsteps, and Axel's, came to a halt as I stared Kia down from across the hall. She was playing me rather well, her hair had become a darker shade of brown, her eyes were my own green rimmed brown, and she even had the bandages around her left palm, which were conveniently missing from my own, baring the scar for the world to see. She whimpered, hiding behind Riku. It took all my willpower not to go over there and carve her a new one, but I stood my ground. Riku summoned Soul Eater, brandishing it at me. I knew then that negotiation wouldn't work here, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"I don't care who you are, but your scaring my girlfriend. Back off, or I will hurt you." Axel seethed from behind me, and the temperature rose by at least five degrees.

"You little prick! Don't you get it! Don't you see!? You're being tricked by this witch, the real Christie is right in front of me, don't you get---" I raised a hand to shut Axel up, but smiled at him anyway.

"Thank you Axel, but this is my fight." I turned back to face Kia, taking three steps forward. She whimpered again, the fear in her eyes reflecting in my heart as Riku raised Soul Eater higher.

"Not another step." I stopped, sighing.

"Fine. I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice." I met Kia's eyes with a fierce stare, forcing her to make a choice.

"Are you going to play along with this charade and hide behind him, or will you fight for your right to exist?" Her eyes widened, traces of blue shining through as she began to lose her concentration.

"You fight me, the winner lives. The loser, well, she dosen't." Kia swallowed thickly, but she stepped forward anyway. Both Riku and Axel made steps to come to our sides, but Kia and I turned in unison, shouting over our shoulders in perfect tandem.

"Stay outta this!" Riku "meeped" and even Axel seemed shell shocked. A barrier went up, and with it, Kia's technique of mimicry fell into Oblivion. Her true colors shown through, the clothes she'd copied from me fading away into a knee-length black cloak, the sleeves only coming up to her elbows. My daggers appeared in her hands, the hilts carved a bloody red. I smirked.

"Don't you know? Those daggers only accept the first person to use them. Me. They'll keep making your hands bleed like that until you give them back." She growled, sending one flying towards me. In a lucky stroke, I caught it mid flight, the blades on the hilt retracting at my touch and it settled into my palm once more. Fear once more shown in her eyes, the playing field was even now. She lunged with a cry, forcing me to side with a yelp as I fell onto my rear to avoid her Kamikaze charge. It didn't do me much good, she was up and charging again after barely five seconds, forcing me to stay low and fire spells from afar. She couldn't doge my spells at all, and with every one that hit her, she became more and more desperate. I couldn't use any more spells, she was moving to fast for me to hit at all. Hitting the ground with a hiss of pain as a cut opened on my forehead, I rolled away from another strike to my head, standing and staring her down. We were both running out of steam to keep fighting, this would be it. Kia summoned the dagger in my hand back into her own, crossing them in front of her face. Magical energy began to flow through the hallway, not only refreshing my own Mana reserves, but giving me an idea. I drew my fingers through the blood on my forehead, swiping it down my left palm. Lifting my hand in front of my face, I closed my eyes.

_"Listen to me little one, only through forgetting, can you remember what your blood already knows." _

My eyes sprang open, the blood on my palm now in the Leonhart symbol. I slammed it into the ground just as Kia's spell took flight towards me.

"Griever!" The magical energy's clashed with a massive crash, and my vision went white.

* * *

DAWN: Riku, Basement Floor 5

* * *

Riku covered his eyes with a yelp as the white light made the tile floor and walls glow painfully. The girls fighting inside the barrier vanished from his view for a moment, and when the light finally cleared, his jaw dropped in surprise. Instead of just both girls being inside the barrier, there was now a third person. 

Well, maybe person wasn't the right word.

Lion would have been more appropriate.

A golden lion stood in front of the girl that had come down the stairs with the redheaded man, tail swishing back and forth in agitation as it roared, the protective barrier in front of it's head having deflecting the massive ball of fire from hitting the girl who'd summoned it. It shook it's head, dark gold mane swishing with the movement as the barrier faded. Roaring once more, the lion sat back on it's haunches to await another order. It finally clicked, the girl who had found him one floor down,

Wasn't Christie.

Teal eyes filled with anger as the impostor charged at HIS Christie, but he needn't have worried. Christie jumped aside, and the lion jumped with her. The impostor hit the ground, the lion placing a paw onto her chest. With one more flash, the barrier faded away. The imposter's hair was a pale, dusty brown, and from Riku could see around the lion, her eyes were blue. The lion growled, baring it's teeth, but Christies hand on it's mane kept it from actually hurting the impostor. The impostor was struggling to get away, but she couldn't wriggle out of this one. Christie turned to the red headed back, before she nodded. He nodded as well, a gentle smile on his face. He walked over, took the impostor out from underneath the lions paw with a pat on it's head as a reward, then faded back into a portal, impostor slung over his shoulder. The lion nudged Christies hand, got a hug as a reward, then faded away into a cloud of golden sparkles. Riku bit his lip, meeting Christie's brown eyes with his own aquamarine. She sighed, taking a few steps closer to Riku, with him doing the same. Her face was calm, no emotion showing in her eyes or face. Riku swallowed, afraid she was incredible angry at him for falling into the impostor's trick, but she only stepped forward once more, calm face turning into a gentle, loving smile. He cupped her cheek in one gloved hand, drawing her into his arms. They stayed that way for almost ten minutes, before she pulled back. Blushing, she met his lips with her own. Riku could only lose himself to the emotions flowing thorough his soul as he met his mid kiss. From somewhere deep within the boy, a gentle, deep voice rang out.

_"Take good care of my little one DawnWielder, as she will care for you."_

* * *

And we're done! Hope you liked! 


	7. Fading Darkness

Hey everyone! I'm back again, with another Chapter of CoH

Disclaimer: KH: CoM is Square/Disneys. Griever is Square, Christie/Kia are mine.

WARNING: Violent Battle in Christie's sector, Slight Zemyx in Axel's second sector.

* * *

TWILIGHT: Axel and Naminé, Pod Room

* * *

Naminé was angry.

No, angry wasn't the right word.

Livid was more like it. Even Axel could see this, and had the sense to back off as his little princess stared down at the girl that had tried to replace Squirt. Her blue eyes flashed, and the Imposter had fear in hers.

"Listen here Kia, try and do anything like that again, and I will personally make the rest of your very short life as painful as possible! Am I clear?!" The imposter nodded quickly, before running out of the room in sheer terror. Naminé glared after her, shaking her head as she sat down to continue her work. Axel chuckled, making the blond look up at him in surprise.

"What? I only said what was on my mind, like you said." Axel smiled, sitting against the wall with a sigh and a wince as his back cracked loudly in protest.

"It suits you. You should speak up more often." Naminé nodded, but a smile was now set onto her face as she finished the sketch of the day Christie had arrived.

"No one can replace Squirt, that's for sure."

Naminé couldn't help but agree with Axel, Christie was someone who no one could replace.

* * *

DAWN and DARK : Riku and Christie, Basement Floors 4-3

* * *

Theres a saying, on Earth. "Cherish what you have while you have it, for it can be gone in an instant." I don't know who said it, but they were right. I never though that Kia would try to take my life away from me like that. I'm just glad she didn't succeed. Riku squeezed my hand, smiling at me. I smiled back, only to have to smother a yawn with my free hand. Riku chuckled, before yawning himself. It was my turn to laugh, I guess we were both exhuasted after everything that happened. It was probably really late anyway. Unfortunately, the next hallway was far from empty. Unlike when Axel and I had come down through here, Lexaeus was standing in the middle of the hallway, giant tomahawk at his side. Soul Eater appeared in Riku's hand as my daggers appeared in mine. This wouldn't be easy, and there was no redoing it if we lost. Losing was not an option here. Riku screwed up his face with a cough, and even I had no trouble identifying why. Lexaeus was making this place reek!

"That scent.. You're another Nobody!" Lexaeus nodded.

"You've both done well to make it this far, Riku, Christina. Your reputations are well deserved. But for you both to fear the Darkness, what a waste of talent." Riku's hand twitched as I growled. That again huh?

"I'm not scared." Lexaeus crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"I can see that you both are. You've the potential to control it, so cast away the fears that weaken you. Unbind your hearts, and take hold of the Darkness within." I shook my head, looking the man in front of us straight in the eyes.

"And if we say no?" Lexaeus smirked, dark green eyes angry. He uncrossed his arms, leaning slightly to lower his center of gravity.

"Then you both end here, Light, Darkness and all!" With a yelp, both Riku and I were forced onto the defensive as Lexaeus' dark pulse near sent us flying. He was strong enough to keep up the energy level for near a minute, and when it finished, he still wasn't out of breath. Riku and I on the other hand, were struggling to stay on our feet. Lexaeus took his Tomahawk by the handle, swinging it like it was feather.

"See the power of the Darkness! I, Lexaeus, will not yield to frail-hearted cravens! Now, end your resistance, and let the Darkness into your hearts!"

He charged from his place in the center of the hallway, sending us to opposite ends of the room. I ended up near the stairs going up onto the next floor, while Riku was getting forced back onto the last floor. He was meeting Lexaeus' weapon swing for swing, but his back was to the wall, and at the rate they were going, this wouldn't end well. Letting one of my daggers hit the ground and fade away into the void, I gathered magic in my palm. Ice magic to be precise. After a moment to let it gather power, I let the Blizarra spell fly. Hitting such a large target was easy, and the spell sent the large man reeling to the ground, letting Riku get away. He smiled at me in thanks, before jumping back into the fray. Thunder and Fire spells proved to be useless, so Ice was the way to go. After I'd peppered him with spells for a little while, Lexaeus turned on me. Raising one hand to the ceiling, he cast boulders from the ground into the air, sending them flying every which way. With a yelp, Riku hit the ground to avoid the larger boulders, while I flipped and danced around the smaller ones. The attack left Lexaeus out of breath and panting, it had been his final shot at us. Riku growled, taking Soul Eater into his hand once more. He glared at Lexaeus as I dusted myself off.

"Lexaeus!" My head shot up, Riku had played the fool once more and jumped at Lexaeus. The man was ready for him though, and grabbed his Tomahawk from the ground beside him.

"Perish!" Before either of us could react, Lexaeus had swung his Tomahawk at Riku, catching him in the middle of his torso. He coughed blood, and for one fleeting moment, he was suspended on the weapon. But that moment didn't last, Lexaeus swung his giant weapon in the opposite direction, sending Riku flying into the ceiling. He hit the cratered tile with a cry of pain, before falling to the ground. In the few seconds before he hit the floor, something in me clicked. I ran forward, barely managing to catch his head with my stomach upon his impact with the ground. I coughed, he was heavier than he let on. Soul Eater clattered to the ground beside his hand, before lying as still as it's wielder. I sat up slightly, before spinning a glare on Lexaeus. He took a step back, but glared at me anyway.

"Such power, gone to waste." He started walking towards us, but before I could make a move to get up and stop him, Darkness started to waft from Riku's body. Lexaeus stopped short in surprise, jaw dropping. I was blown back a little as Riku was covered in Darkness, Island garb replaced by the suit I'd seen him wear in Hollow Bastion all those months ago. Seemingly ignoring his injuries, he pushed his way off the ground, grabbed Soul Eater,

And disappeared.

Barely a moment later, Lexaeus was hitting the ground with a loud thump, tomahawk falling beside him. I looked behind the still falling man, daggers unconsciously appearing in my hands as Riku stood up straight. Lexaeus disappeared, and Riku smirked. But that smirk was quickly replaced by a look of pain, and he fell to the ground. I let my daggers fade away as I ran to his side, rolling him onto his back and running one hand down his chest. I winced. More than 3 broken ribs, and I wouldn't be surprised if he'd cracked his spine when he hit the ceiling. I bit my lip, Cura spells wouldn't work here, they didn't target certain areas during the healing process.

_Come child, do not tell me that you have forgotten what the Sorceress taught you. _I smacked my forehead, thanking Griever as I placed my hands on Riku's chest.

* * *

_12 Years before__

* * *

__Rinoa smiled at Christie. The teenage sorceress nodded, taking the little girl by her hand and leading her over to a table. Squall slept on top of it, fresh scar still bleeding slightly. Rinoa lifted Christie onto the table, careful to avoid Squall's twisted ankle_

_"If you concentrate your magic into your hands, you can heal things that a spell never could do on it's on." Christie nodded, closing her eyes and placing her small hands in front of her, pale fingers ghosting up Squall's scar. Pale green sparks danced between her fingertips and the red skin on her brothers face, and the scar closed up. His brow relaxed now that it didn't hurt, and steel grey eyes opened up. Christie smiled at him, fingers still having that tiny glow. Leon pieced what had happened together, and with a lunge, grabbed his sister into a fierce hug. _

_"Thank you." Christie nodded, dozing off in his arms. That healing spell had taken a lot out of her. Leon stood, and with the help of Rinoa, headed back to the residential quarters, sleeping sister in his arms._

_

* * *

_I smiled, the memory was still strong. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the healing magic that ran through me. Diverting the flow into my hands, I called upon the highest level of the white magic I knew. 

_Curaga_

My hands glowed green, with tiny amounts of white and pale blue twisting and turning through the magical currents. Satisfied I had enough Mana left, I ran my hands down Riku's chest once more. I could feel the broken and cracked bones mending themselves under my fingers, and Riku twitched. Sighing in relief as he opened his eyes, I sat back on my hip. Riku looked around, one hand on his chest. He looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back, before letting out a gigantic yawn hidden behind my hand. Those spells still took a lot outta me, even after all these years. Riku laughed gently as he stood, offering me his hand. I took it, shaky on my feet. Riku led me over to a corner, before sitting against the wall. I don't know if he pulled me down or if I fell, but i ended up in his arms. My head was on his shoulder, his breathing lulling me to sleep.

"Chris?" Sleepily blinking, I looked at him.

"Hmm? What'sa matter?" Riku chuckled, wrapping his arms around my back.

"Your cure spells taste like vanilla." I smiled, relaxing into his arms.

"Everybody's spells taste different, it's a magical signature." Riku nodded, my hair moving on his cheek. I fell asleep before he could ask anymore questions, with him following me into the land of dreams a moment later.

We could afford to relax a moment, we would be alright.

* * *

TWILIGHT: Axel, Naminé and Zexion, Pod Room

* * *

Axel sighed, brushing some hair away from his sleeping princesses face, then turned from his place at Naminés bed as a Dark Portal opened up behind them, only to relax slightly. It was Zexion, not Saïx. Dark grey eyes met Axel's emerald green, before Zexion sighed.

"First Vexen, and now Lexaeus is gone. What's to become of this broken Organization?" Axel shook his head.

"Larxene's outta the picture too, same as Marluxia. Naminé and Sora took them out. I wonder who's next?" Zexion chuckled bitterly, leaning against the wall.

"Maybe you." Axel smirked, crossing his arms.

"Me? Nah. I already took my pounding from Sora, he thinks I'm done for good. I don't plan on doing a repeat performance anytime soon. The only ones left, are you and me. Demyx won't be happy about it either way." Zexion looked away, before bringing out a blue covered book. At Axel's confused look, he handed it to the fire haired man.

"I'd like for you to give that to Demyx, if I don't make it. He will understand what it means." Axel nodded, tucking the book into his cloak. Zexion was halfway through his portal, when he turned around.

"We won't be needing Riku or Christie any longer." Axel scoffed.

"Good luck disposing of them. You wanna take on someone who wasted Lexaeus? Besides, I'm not hurting Squirt anymore than I already have." Zexion smirked.

"That's not how I do things. Tell me, did you manage to retrieve the data on Riku's home?"

* * *

DARK and DAWN: Riku and Christie, Basement Floor 3-2

* * *

I woke up before Riku, and that gave me the time to notice something.

"The air dosen't stink much anymore." My voice woke Riku from his slumber, and he sighed in relief.

"Yeah. No wonder I slept so well." I smacked his shoulder playfully.

"I could have sworn that was becuase of the company." Riku chuckled as I stood, offering my hand. He took it.

"That to." Still with smiles on our faces, we headed up the stairs. I knew Riku was out of cards, so it wasn't a surprise when Zexion appeared on the staircase next to the door. What was a surprise though, was how ragged around the edges he looked. No rest for the weary I suppose.

"The scent you both speak of was Marluxia. The ex-keeper of this castle, the Keybalde Master finished him off a while back." Riku jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Sora?! Sora is here?!" Zexion nodded.

"Would you like to see him? Or should I say, can you face him as you are?" My eye twitched. This again.

"What is _THAT_ supposed to mean?"

"Darkness and Xehanort's shadow nest themselves within your hearts. Aren't you both ashamed to face Sora in these states?" Riku cocked a brow, but anger still ran underneath his eyes.

"What?"

"Sora's fate is to battle the Darkness. As the Hero of Light, he must oppose hosts of the Darkness. In other words, both of you. If you don't beleive me..." Zexion tossed a card towards us, Riku catching it in midair and turning it over.

"Then you had best see the truth for yourselves.." Riku looked down at the card, gasping in surprise. I winced, it just had to be that one.

"This card! This is our..." Zexion nodded.

"Yes. It is your home." Zexion faded away, leaving Riku and I to our thoughts. I looked from the door to the card still in Riku's hand, then at his face. I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew he was troubled.

I was too.

This, was getting far out of hand.

* * *


	8. Hearts Connected

Hey guys! I'm back again!

Disclaimer: KH is Square/Disney. Griever is Square, Christie/Kia is mine.

* * *

DARK and DAWN: Christie and Riku

* * *

Riku must have stared at that card for at least 10 minutes before he moved. Taking my hand into his own, he moved towards the door. Before he raised the card, he turned to me.

"Chris, are you with me?" I smiled, nodding.

"Always." Riku swallowed thickly, then turned towards the door. He raised the card, and the white hallways of Castle Oblivion faded away to the warm sands of Destiny Islands. Once more, if only for a moment, we were home. Riku raised one hand to brush errant strands of his hair away from his face, a small smile on his lips.

"I never thought I'd miss the Island Winds so much. It's funny, there was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm acting all relieved to be home." We walked down the beach a little while, before Riku looked up in surprise.

" Is that...? Hey!" He ran forward, but I stayed behind. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were all there, but instead of the happy teens they'd been in my memory, they were silent here. Riku stopped suddenly.

"What's with you guys? I don't think I've _EVER _seen the three of you so quiet." When they didn't answer, he tilted his head.

"What? Is there something on my face?" In a moment, they vanished. Riku stepped back in surprise.

"Guys?!" As if expecting me to disappear next, Riku turned to look me in the eyes. I shook my head, walking to his side and taking his hand. He squeezed it tightly, like a drowning man would a life raft. I led him to the little islet he always sat on, before my shoulder sagged.

Kairi.

Riku's hand left mine as he walked towards her, hope seeming to radiate off of him.

"Kairi. Please don't tell me you.." She vanished before he could even finish his sentence, and Riku fell to his knees on the wood. His hands clenched into fists at his side, and he punched the bridge with every word.

"No. No. NO!" My daggers appeared in my hand as Zexion appeared in front of Riku. But he stayed on the ground, not responding to what could have been a life ending threat.

"Surely you knew this would happen."

"Why would I know that?!" Zexion shook his head in pity.

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. Sometimes, not even that. All that's left in your heart, is Dark memories. Your memories of your home are gone, each and every one." Riku shot up, aqua eyes livid as he looked at Zexion.

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the Islands! Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Grandpa, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Kairi and Sora too! They're my, my freinds and family." Zexion scoffed, and it took all my willpower not to punch his lights out then and there

"And who threw that away? Maybe you forgot your own actions! It was because of you that your home was destroyed, you called the Darkness here!" The little islet in front of us started to break apart, until nothing was left but wooden planks and palm tree leaves. The once peaceful blue sky had turned a dark, murky purple, with winds blowing this way and that. Riku looked around, shoulders tense.

"This is, that night!" Zexion smiled evilly.

"The Islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered. Many hearts were lost to the Darkness, because of you!" Things changed here, and I realized that not everything was as the games had portrayed. Riku hadn't opened the door on purpose, it had been an accident. The Heartless shouldn't have come, but they managed to squeeze through the cracking defenses of the Island's Heart. My arrival, had sped things up considerably. The blame didn't fall just to Riku, not this time. This time, it was also my fault. I walked forward, placing a hand on Riku's shoulder for support. He had his eyes squeezed shut, but I knew he felt it. Zexion continued in his tirade.

"You hated being an Islander, cut off from the outside world. So you called upon the Heartless to open the door which destroyed the Islands. YOU did that! And now you belong to the Darkness! Look and see what you are!" Zexion faded away, leaving a Darkside in his place. Riku took a step back, eyes wide.

"This...this can't be ME?!" We leapt aside as the Darkside swung it's massive fist at us, only for it to hit solid ground. Riku snarled, charging at the creature before I could stop him. Instead of his recklessness getting him hurt this time, it caught Darkside off balance. Riku clambered up the arm and onto it's shoulder, slashing at the vulnerable yellow eyes. After a moment, it caught on to his strategy and began trying to swat him off. A particularly close call left Riku hanging off of Darksides "hair", in danger of being pummeled by the falling debris. With a cry, I charged forward, sending my daggers in to attack Darksides eyes while I hung back, peppering the giant with Thunder and Fira spells. With it's attention switched from Riku to me, it left the boy alone long enough for him to climb back onto it's shoulder and finish it off. Riku leapt to the ground as Darkside faded away, leaving noting but wisps of shadows. In the darkness that followed, we didn't hear or see "Sora" sneak up behind us until his swings sent Riku and I across what was left of the islet.

"Sora?!" The younger boy swung at Riku again, forcing him onto the defensive to keep "Sora"s blade occupied with something other than his body.

"Stop it Sora! Don't you recognize us?" The keyblader growled, increasing the pressure on Soul Eater.

"Yeah! I recognize you both. I can see exactly what you've become!" "Sora" put all his weight onto the Keyblade in his hand, forcing Riku to ground with a pulse of light. He cried out as he hit the sand, silver hair meshing with the darkened sand. "Sora" jumped backwards, not paying me any mind.

"Look at you, shrinking away from the Light. You're not Riku anymore, you're just a pawn of the Darkness now." He shook his head, raising the keyblade to the sky. As stars swept around the blades tip, he closed his eyes.

"So be it. It's time for you to face the Light!" As if he was sealing a keyhole, "Sora" pointed the keyblade at Riku. A beam of pure light flooded through Riku's heart, and he disappeared. I stood on my knees, eyes searching for any sign of him, but finding nothing. Despite the calming influence of Griever and the knowledge that he would be alright, I was still panicking.

"RIKU!"

* * *

DAWN: Riku, Destiny Islands

* * *

_Falling...falling...Chris? Where are you?_

"I'm fading...consumed, by the Light..." Unable to slow his descent through the mythical ether, Riku closed his eyes with a bitter smile.

"And to think, I never said goodbye..."

"You won't have to, because you won't fade." Riku opened his eyes, but seeing no one, closed them again.

"You can't fade. No power can defeat you, not the Light, not the Dark. So don't run from the Light, and don't fear the Darkness. Both will make you stronger." Riku began to struggle his way upright, eyes filled with something undecided.

"Darkness too?"

"Especially Darkness. That power is yours alone. The Darkness in your heart is vast and deep, but if you can stare into it unflinching, you'll never know fear again." Finally understanding, Riku planted his feet firmly on the "ground.

"All this time, I've been pushing the Darkness away."

"Just be brave. Know that the Darkness is there and don't give in. Do that and you'll gain strength like no other. You'll be able to escape the deepest Darkness unscathed..." Riku smiled, eyes gentle.

"And I'll be able to see through the brightest Light."

"Follow the Darkness, Riku. It'll show you the way to the friends you love." Riku looked at his feet.

"But can I face them?"

"You don't want to?" Riku smirked, understanding.

"You know I do. And I will! The Darkness, _my _Darkness, will show me the way." In a flash of Darkness, the Island garb he was wearing faded into the Dark Cloak that Replica had been using. Riku turned, there was that scent again! The bitter scent of Darkness, but underneath it all, was something sweeter. Something, comforting...

"Chris. Thank you..."

* * *

DARK: Christie, Riku's Island

* * *

Reappearing in a flash of darkness, Riku swung at "Sora", shattering the illusion before our eyes. "Sora" was revealed to be Zexion, and I sighed in relief. He was ok.

"How did you find me in the Light?!" Riku smirked, Soul Eater held loosely in his hand.

"You reek of the Darkness. Even the Light can't block out that stench. I just followed Darkness right to you." Zexion scoffed.

"After all your protests, you're just another Darkling." Riku shook his head.

"I know who I am."

"Since when? You were terrified of the Dark before!" Riku leapt at the man.

"I'm not scared anymore!" Zexion somehow blocked the strike, and with a flash of light, escaped.

"Hypocrite!" Riku sighed, Soul Eater fading from his hand as his clothes returned to normal.

"He got away." I licked my lips, relief making my legs shaky. Riku turned to face me with a gentle smile as he walked to my side. Offering his hand, he pulled me from the ground and into an embrace.

"Thank you." Not really understanding, I just hugged him back. We stood there, in the storm, for who knows how long. Riku pulled back first, leading me by the hand back into the Castle proper. I winced just as we cleared the stairs onto the second to last basement floor. Replica had killed Zexion, I was sure of it. I shook the thought from my mind, a more pressing issue had surfaced.

"Riku...Riku..." We both jumped, looking around the empty hallway.

"Who's there?" He snapped his fingers as I summoned my daggers.

"Of course, that voice!"

"I know you can feel it Riku, the grip I have on your heart. You've let the Darkness in. And all-consuming Darkness is what your heart shall become." Riku clenched his fist, shaking his head with confidence.

"I'm not like that anymore!" Xehanort laughed.

"Oh, I think you are." All of a sudden, I was sent skidding across the hallway, until the stairs were biting into my back. Riku was bieng held aloft in midair by something, but even Griever couldn't tell where it was coming from. Riku grit his teeth.

"I..I can't move!"

"The deeper the Darkness runs in you, the stronger I become. Controlling your body is an effortless task now. I could have you kill that beloved girl of yours, and you could do nothing to stop it." A bell rang in my ears, and I smiled in relief. The ball of Light that was King Mickey's powers had arrived to save the day once again. Xehanort didn't like this one bit though.

"Graah! You interfering again!" With a sigh of relief, Riku hit the ground gently. A third voice rang throughout the area, making both of us towards the stairs.

"Golly, I'm glad I made it in time. That should keep Xehanort tied up for a good while." Goo ol' King Mickey. He comes when you really need him to be there.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner, Riku, Christie." Mickey walked over to where Riku stood, a big smile on his face.

"Your Majesty, it's you!" Mickey nodded.

"You betcha!" I sighed in relief, leaning back against the stairs. We were going to be ok now. Riku stumbled forward, one hand tickling Mickey's round ears. The tiny king jumped at least a foot in the air, laughing.

"Hey! Cut it out, that tickles." Riku laughed, relief dancing across his face.

"This time you're real. No illusions. I'm so glad you came." Mickey smiled gently.

"I promised I would, didn't I?" Mickey's gentle smile faded into a look of concern and surprise as Riku fell to the ground. Seeming to sense the King's worry, Riku shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm ok. Just really relieved is all. I was alone for so long before Christie came that having someone else around is a tad, overwhelming for me." I sighed, leaning my head back against the stairs.

"But how did you get here, your Majesty? Didn't you say you were really far away?" Mickey nodded, taking a card out of one of his many pockets.

"This card showed me the way. I was looking for a way out of the Realm of Darkness, and then this card just came along outta nowhere. As so as I picked it up, it showed me your hearts, way out beyond the Darkness. And that's how I tracked you both down. I guess the card thought it belonged with you." Riku took the card from the King's hand, flipping it over in his own as he looked between the door and me.

"Maybe, maybe you're right."

* * *

Hee! Hope you all liked it, it came to me rather quickly.

Till next time,

HOM


	9. Roads End

(bows) Welcome everyone, to the final chapter of CoH. I know that this story has been shorter thatn KoM was or it's KH2 sequel will be (I'm working on 100000 words for that one!) but CoM was the shortest game of the three. Regardless, do enjoy!

Disclaimer: KH is Disney/Squares, Griever is Square, Christie/Kia are mine.

* * *

DARK: Christie, Basement Floor 2

* * *

I knew the minute that Riku raised the Twilight Town card, that something was wrong. The light from the door was different, it smelled fouler. Whatever he faught in there, he was fighting alone. I grabbed King Mickey before the little mouse could be torn away into the Darkness, somehow managing to anchor us in place. We'd just have to wait this out. Mickey kept poking around the area, while I leaned back on my elbow.

_Be safe Riku, I'll be waiting here for you._

-----

DAWN: Riku, Twilight Town

-------

Shielding his eyes against the setting sun, Riku looked around with a confused look on his face.

"Where am I now? I don't remember this place. Your Majesty, do you know where we are?" Riku started, there was no one beside him.

"Your Majesty? Chris?!" Riku jumped back, Xehanort had appeared in front of him.

"His Majesty and Christina are not here. You must battle me and the Darkness alone!" Riku snarled, Soul Eater ready to be swung, but he stopped.

Something was different this time...

"Giving up already? Then accept your fate, and accept me as your master!" Riku smiled, Soul Eater fading away.

"You're not Xehanort. Your scent, it's different. The Xehanort in my heart smells much darker, more foul. But not you. It's not the Darkness I smell, it's...something else." Riku tilted his head, then snapped his fingers.

"You're the one who guided me when this all started. You pretended to be Xehanort and gave me the card, to make me face my Darkness." Xehanort nodded, almost seeming to be proud of Riku.

"Correct." Xehanort disappeared, replaced by a man in red clothing. What could be seen of his skin was dark, and his one visible eye was dark amber.

"Call me DiZ, it's as good a name as any. I've been watching you and Christina all along." Riku rolled his eyes, that was no surprise.

"Who are you really? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to choose." Riku raised a brow in surprise.

"Choose?" DiZ nodded.

"You are special. Both you and Christina exist between Light and Dark, standing in the Twilight. I want you to meet Naminé, then choose." Riku tilted his head in confusion

"Naminé? Who's that?" DiZ chuckled. This boy really was Sephiroth's son, no doubt about it.

"You'll just have to meet her and find out." DiZ took a step back, before fading away.

"Hey, wait a second!" But DiZ was gone, and with no way to follow him, Riku was left alone. As he headed off down the only path there was, he lost himself in thought.

"What did he mean, "standing in Twilight"?" Riku fisted his hands in his hair

"UGH! None of this is making any sense at all!" During his walk, Riku hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, so it didn't really come as a surprise to him that he crashed headlong into a wrought iron gate. Rubbing his forehead as he sat on the ground, Riku looked up at what he'd crashed into. The gate was set in the center of a stone wall, and inside the wall, past collapsing pillars and overgrown grass, was a mansion. Riku stood, wrapping one hand around a bar in the gate.

"Maybe Naminé is in here..." Just as Riku was about to try and climb up the gate to get inside, he turned around. Someone else was here.

"Hold it, Real Thing." Riku could have smacked his head on the wall, it just had to be HIM. Replica walked into view, before he chuckled.

"Well, you've changed. Last time we met you were scared stiff of the Darkness, but not anymore." Riku rolled his eyes.

"How can you tell?"

"Becuase I'm you." Riku snarled.

"No, I'M me." Replica scoffed.

"'I'm me' he says. It must be nice, bieng real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony! The way I look, the way I feel, everything!" Riku took a step back as Replica's dark powers began to swirl around his body. This kid, real or not, was incredibly angry. Add that to dark powers, and this could seriously get out of hand.

"I thought that by finding some new strength I could be someone, someone who's not you! But nothing changes, I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed. As long as your around, I'll never be anything better than a shadow!" Riku jumped aside as Replica lunged at him, fake Soul Eater catching Riku on the cheek. With a wince, Riku backflipped away from the threat. He shook his head, summoning the real Soul Eater into his hand. Replica looked at him with a snarl, before jumping at him once again. Riku sidestepped away from the weighted lunge, wincing in sympathy as Replica crashed into the iron gate. Replica shook the cobwebs from his head, but was unable to continue the fight as Riku took the chance available to him, plunging Soul Eater into Replica's gut. Just as he would have hit the ground, Riku caught his head. Replica smiled sadly.

"So, this is the end. Figures." Replica bit his lip, tears somehow beginning to form in his eyes.

"But I'm not afraid. Good riddance to an artificial life. I never even had a real heart. What I'm feeling now is probably fake." Riku bit his lip.

"What are you feeling?" Replica continued on as if Riku had never spoken.

"What happens when someone who's not real dies? Where will my heart go? That is, if it doesn't disappear completly..." Riku offered a sympathetic smile.

"It'll go somewhere. Probably the same place my heart will go when I die." Replica smirked, nodding.

"How original. Oh well." Leaving Riku with those words, Replica faded away into the sky. When his body finally faded, Soul Eater was left behind, tip stuck in the ground. Riku shook his head, retaking his weapon and walking away from the mansion. With Replica gone, it would seem the only trouble left to him was Xehanort. Leaving Twilight Town behind him, Riku reentered the white hallways. But this hallway had an open door at the very end, and past that door, stood a pale girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Her white dress was wrinkled, and her sandals were a bit loose on her feet as she stood in front of a strange, lotus like device. Riku entered the room, and she turned, seeming to sense his arrival.

"You're Naminé?" The girl, Naminé, nodded.

"Yes." Riku smiled, crossing his arms.

"So, it was you." Naminé tilted her head in confusion, but Riku only smiled again.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Please, come this way Riku." Riku followed Naminé over to the largest Lotus Pod, and it was all he could do to not draw his sword on the irl when he saw Sora inside.

"Sora! What did you do?" Naminé shook her head.

"Nothing, he's only sleeping. He has to, to get his memory back." Riku looked to his childhood friend, then back to Naminé.

"Tell me what happened." Naminé explained why Sora was sleeping, and much to Riku's amusement, why she had done it. When she finished, Riku shook his head.

"I see. Sora chose to forget about this castle and get back his old memories."

"You have a desicion to make, too." Riku looked at her funnily.

"Why? You haven't been messing up my memories." Naminé shook her head.

"It's not your memories. It's about your Darkness. In your heart lies Darkness, and in that Darkness is Xehanort. Right now, he's a bay...but he'll eventually awaken and when he does, you'll be conquered. Before that happens, let me lock your heart tight. I can maoe mit so Xehanort never escapes."

"And what happens to me if I let you do that? I'll forget everything, just like Sora, won't I?" Naminé's silence answered well enough. Riku looked at the ground.

"The Darkness in your heart will be sealed along with your memory. You'll stop remembering the Darkness, you can go back to the way you used to be. It's your choice Riku. So, choose." Riku sighed, shaking his head as he looked at Sora's sleeping form.

"Sora looks like he hasn't got a care in the world. Will I sleep that well?" Naminé nodded, and Riku could only smile.

"Sora always did as he pleased. It didn't matter what we were doing, he'd still go off and leave me and Chris with all the work. Take the raft we were gonna use to leave the Islands, that was all Chris and I." Riku smiled wider, shaking his head.

"I've made up my mind. When this slacker wakes up, I'm gonna tell him off good. I told him to take care of Kairi, and here he is taking a nap! But I can't chew him out if I'm sleeping too. Keep your lock Naminé, I'll finish Xehanort off once and for all." Naminé put one hand to her mouth.

"But if the Darkness he wields gets the better of you..."

"I'll make that Darkness show me the way. Besides, Chris would fry me if I give up like this." Naminé giggled.

"That's true."

"Why do I get the feeling you knew I'd say that?"

"I didn't know, I hoped. Becuase you're the one who can." Riku nodded.

"So that's why you came to me in the Light. As Kairi." Naminé gasped, taking a step back as Riku moved towards the door.

"You knew?!" Riku nodded, smiling.

"I knew as soon as I met you. Somehow, you two smell the same. Look after Sora for me." Leaving Naminé with those words, Riku headed up the stairs onto the last floor of this place, grateful to be only one door away from freedom.

* * *

DARK: Christie, Basement Floor 1

* * *

I looked up from my place kneeling on the ground as footsteps sounded behind me. Almost crying in relief, I ran into Riku's arms. He spun a little to compensate for my added wieght, but clung on just as tightly. Mickey walked up to us with a smile.

"So, you decided not to go to sleep after all." Riku nodded, keeping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah. But how did you know that?" Mickey gestured over his shoulder, and I huffed.

"DiZ told us." Sure enough, the crimson clad man stood in front of the door leading to Castle Oblivion. Riku cocked a brow.

"You know him?" Mickey shrugged.

"I'm not really sure about that. I can't help but feel as if I met him somehwere before, but I can't put my finger on it." DiZ waited for us as we crossed the hallway to be closer to the man.

"Hey, Voice. DiZ, whoever you are, just who are you?"

"Nobody, or anybody. It all depends on whether you choose to believe in me or not." Riku rolled his eyes, and I planted my free hand on my hip. This guy...

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people." DiZ smirked.

"And you pushed away slumber and chose to face Xehanort."

"What, wrong answer." DiZ shrugged, and I began to understand why Xehanort had ousted this guy from home. So annoying with all his riddles.

"It was your answer Riku, I'm just here to watch." Riku groaned.

"'Watch' as in support me, or 'watch me get killed.'"? DiZ smiled, a card appearing in his hand.

"You choose. Then you need only believe in your choice." He threw the card at Riku, nose twitching under his red bandaged as the boy barely managed to catch it.

"That card will draw out the Darkness inside of you into this world. Finish your business with Xehanort." DiZ left us with those words, fading away once more. Riku looked at the card in his hand, then to the King and I, nodding towards the door.

"Let's go, Your Majesty, Chris." The last hallway was calm and cool, with no trace of the Heartless or Xehanort. I slipped out from beneath Riku's arm as he came upon the door, holding the card between his fingers.

"So this card will draw out Xehanort." Mickey smiled.

"Don't you worry Riku! Together, the three of us can defeat him." Riku smiled, biting the inside of his lip.

"I'm glad you said that, but I have to face Xehanort alone." The resignation in his voice almost made me cry, and from the look on Mickeys fce, I knew he was felling the same.

"But...but why?" Riku looked at the ground.

"There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own. But I do have a favor to ask the both of you. If Xehanort wins, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, I want you to destr--ow." I smacked him upside the head, glaring at him for even thinking about that.

"Sure, we'll save you." Still rubbing the new bump on his skull, Riku looked at us funny.

"What? You two aren't listening. I want you to destroy Xehanort and me with-Chris, stop that!" I'd smacked him upside the head again, before placing my hands on my hips.

"You're the one who's not listening Ri. I've made my choice. No matter what happens, I will be there to help you. I'm not backing down here. Unless you don't believe that the King and I will come through for you..." Riku shook his head, smiling at the both of us.

"It's my choice to believe or not. I know that niether of you would ever let me down." Mickey smiled as I hugged Riku tightly.

"Same here. You won't lose, not in a million years." Riku laughed, nodding.

"Not in a billion years!" Mickey headed back towards the other end of the hallway to give us some privacy, and I took a deep breath.

"Riku, I want you to promise me that you'll be careful in there." Riku smiled gently, cupping my face with his hands. Our foreheads touched for a moment, and he nodded as he kissed me. After we broke apart, we both smiled at one another.

"I promise." Squeezing my hand tightly, he headed up the stairs to the door. Just before he raised the final card, I spoke up.

"I love you." The light engulfed him, and he smiled.

"I love you too, Christie." Riku disappeared, leaving me standing at the foot of the staircase, with a tiny mouse King across the otherwise empty hallway. I raised one hand to my neck, feeling the comforting warmth of my shell choker. It moved against my fingers as I swallowed, suddenly afraid for someone other than Riku, the King or myself.

I still don't understand why, even after all these years have passed.

* * *

DAWN: Riku, Castle Oblivion

* * *

The white room was empty, even Heartless chose to avoid this place. Riku's nose twitched, he knew why.

"Come on out Xehanort. I can smell you." Adding a silent _who wouldn't? _to that sentence, Riku crossed his arms with Soul Eater in one hand as Xehanort appeared in front of him.

"Oh, I know what you can do. Your skill with the Darkness has certianly matured. But I don't understand, why accept Darkness and still refuse me? You and I arevery similar. We both follow where the Darkness leads, we exist in the same space. So why deny me? Perhaps some part of you still childishly fears the Dark?" Riku smiled, that had once been true, but not anymore. Not since Christie had come into his life two years ago.

"Wrong. The truth is, you just really stink." Xehanort scowled, eyes livid.

"You're a fool to choose a fight with me. You've been conquered by me once before. You should know what sort of power you face." Riku rolled his eyes, this guy was crazy. Living space in his head was not going to be cheap after this.

"Oh, I do know. I used all the power you had to give and still lost to the Light. I'm not impressed." Xehanort schooled his face into an impassive mask once more, summoning his gaurdian Heartless.

"Very well. Then sink into the Dark Abyss!" Riku lunged aside as the Guardian swiped at him. He hadn't spent years sparring with Sora, and then Christie for nothing. This creep was _NOT_ going to beat him, not here. Not after he'd promised to come back to her. Xehanort left himself open to attack after the Gaurdian's lunge, so Riku took his chance. Blood hit the floor as the cloth on the dark-skinned man was ripped under Soul Eater's biting edge. With a roar, Xehanort sent Riku flying towards the wall. But the teen smirked, passing out of existance and reappearing behind his foe, Soul Eater dealing the death blow not five minutes before the fight had even begun. Xehanort's gaurdian faded away as the man fell to his knees, Riku standing just a few feet in front of him.

"Insolent brat!" In a last ditch attempt to garner a chance to win, Xehanort used a dark pulse to try and push Riku away. It didn't even make the boy wince, only made him angry. With a snarl, Riku lunged foward. Soul Eater easily tore through Xehanort's body, forcing the man into a heap on the ground. Riku looked over his shoulder, some pity in his eyes.

"You're finished. It's over." Xehanort chuckled, almost choking on his own fluids.

"Hardly finished. I gave you, the Darkness. My shadow will linger." With a flash of Darkness, Xehanort disappeared. Riku let out his held breath, hold on SOul Eater relaxing. It was finally over, Xehanort was beaten. Riku jumped slightly, a pale purple orb of light was dancing in front of his face once more.

"Chris?" The orb chimed, circling his head, then floating over to the, in some kind of gesture to follow it. Riku smiled.

"I'm coming, keep your shirt on." The orb smacked into his nose, making it sting.

"I deserved that, didn't I?"

"Damn straight."

* * *

DARK: Christie, Castle Oblivion Floor 1.

* * *

"Damn straight." I crossed my arms, but smiled anyway. Not a scratch on him, and Riku looked much better then he did earlier. Mickey walked up to my side as Riku took a seat on the stairs.

"So, Riku...what's next? Are you two going home?" Riku bit his lip, before shaking his head.

"I don't know if I can. It's still there. His scent. It's faint, but not gone. I can't go home until it is. His Darkness may still have a hold on me..." I licked my lip, taking a seat beside him. Tiredly, he leaned his head on my shoulder. We were gettin to old for this crap... Mickey tilted his head.

"Your Darkness is your own. Just like your Light. Until now, I thought that Darkness was nothing but bad. But my time with both of you has made me change my mind. You've chosen a road I never even dreamt of. Light and Dark, back to back. With you two, they mingle in a way no ones ever seen before. I want to see where that road leads. And if it's ok, I want to walk that road alongside the both of you." The Mouse King extended his hand to us, and Riku smiled, giving his own hand to Mickey.

"Wow, Your Majesty, I don't know what to say. Thank you." Mickey nodded, before chuckling.

"Oh, neither of you have to call me that." I smiled, taking Riku's hand as we left the castle behind us.

"Fair enough, Mickey."

* * *

DUSK: Kia, Pod Room

* * *

The brisk winds toyed with her hair as they headed down the only bath leading away from the castle. I guess, I was wrong to try and take her life away from her. She had the chance to kill me, she could have made Griever kill me. But she didn't, even though I'd tried to kill her. Surely, it takes a better soul than I to do that. Riku stopped, meeting DiZ's sole visible eye with a snarl.

"What are you making me choose now?" DiZ looked to the roads behind him.

"Will you take the road to Light, or the road to Darkness?" Riku shook his head, walking past the old sage and onto the middle road. I smirked. He was one smart kid.

"Niether. I'm taking the middle road." DiZ turned to look at the boy as Christie and the King ran after him.

"You mean the Twilight road to Nightfall?" Riku shook his head with a smile, taking Christie's hand.

"No...The road to Dawn." I smiled, watching them walk out of sight. I changed my appearence to Christie's, before walking though the open portal to Earth. I would still have her life, but this one, I could meld to my own liking.

_This match is a draw Christina, but next time, I'll win._

* * *

_Walking this road without you to remake forgotten promises and meet you at road's end._

* * *


	10. Trailer for Bonded Fate

* * *

_Bonds, are strange things. They can help people._

* * *

Cloud cursed, grabbing Leon's shoulder as the younger man nearly fell over, keeping him from hitting the ground.

"Stupid Leonharts. You need to learn how to sleep!"

* * *

_But they can also hurt people.__

* * *

_Christie clenched her fists, brown eyes staring into Riku's now orange irises. 

"Dammit Ri! Why didn't you wait?! Had you waited 5 minutes!" Riku shook his head, backing into a dark portal.

"I'm sorry." Christie didn't say anything, too busy trying to keep her tears from spilling.

"Why didn't you wait..."

* * *

_Regardless of what they do to us, we need bonds.__

* * *

_

Leon winced, standing back to back with his sister as Heartless threatened to overwhelm them.

"Any ideas?" She nodded with a shrug, then winced as the motion jarred her already damaged ribcage.

"One, but you won't like it." Leon smirked.

"Then let's go for it."

* * *

_But when those bonds are heartlessly severed, the people they connect, sometimes don't survive._

* * *

One, two, three pairs of feet on the cold tile, two pairs of skidding knees, the final pair stopping close to the one who's not moving, but no breath sounds from his nose or mouth. The other person isn't getting a pulse, and chokes back her sobs as she tries to revive him.

"Damn it Silver, don't you dare do this to me!" One, two, three, four, five tries, nothing works. The Princess cries into her Knights arm, the Artist crying silently as the Dark Knight embraces her from behind. The Pheonix only shakes his head, theres nothing that can be done. Even as she sobs her heart out, the girl dosen't stop trying to bring him back.

"RIKU!"

* * *

_Fate bonded us together, and it tore us apart. __

* * *

__Bonded Fate, coming Spring, 2008_


	11. BONUS: Yuletime

Hey everyone! This is just a little something for the holidays, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: KH2 is Sqaure/Disney, Christie is mine, The small amount of Lyrics is Celine Dion's "Taking Chances", which I hereby order you all to listen to!

* * *

_What do you say to taking chances?_

* * *

I sighed, curling into a ball against Riku's chest. He was still sound asleep, despite the fact it was past dawn. It was December 21st, 4 days to Christmas. It hadn't chilled much here, but it was still mid-winter. What to get for these people when only Axel and I even cared the holiday was coming. One look at Riku's bandaged wrist and I knew what to get for him, Namine needed a new dress _BADLY_, and DiZ was running out of his Munny fund for Ice Cream. Kissing Riku on the forehead, I climbed out of bed. Four days, it was just enough time.

* * *

_Maybe not enough time, eh Christie? _I winced, none of these dresses suited Namine at all. Exchanging length for low cuts, or vice versa. The white dress she had now did enough to show her thighs, thank you very much. Leaving yet another rack, I turned to the last one. All the dresses were the same, low cut, short as hell, and black. No, no , no, no, no! I sighed, Tifa might wear somthing like that, but not Namine. I spun on my heal, heading back for the counter. Maybe a skirt and blouse? No, that wouldn't work. She never wore anything but those dresses. I yelped, having bumped headfirst into a another customer. We both hit the ground, and I winced. Just great. I'd bumped into the one person I wanted to avoid at all costs. 

Siefer Almasy.

The boy rubbed his head, before standing up. He rolled his eyes before offering me a hand, pulling me from the ground. I muttered an apology, but he just waved it off, leaving the store with a bag under his arm. I headed after him, there was nothing here for Namine. But before I'd even taken a step towards the door, my foor hit something. A bag, the ones they used here, with a note card attached to it. I picked it up, reading the note. I smiled, I'd know Siefer's hand written scrawl anywhere.

_I've got the feeling that you'll need this more that me. You can repay me later, Leonhart._

_-Siefer._

In opened the bag and smiled. Perfect. This dress would do perfectly for the resident artist in the household.

* * *

Riku was a little tricky to shop for, no shop sold what I was looking for. SO I settled for the next best thing, I'd make his present myself. Cream colored cloth was easy to come by in this town, as was the thread and needle I'd need. Waving goodbye to the shop keeper, I headed for the sandlot. If I tried to sew this together in the Mansion, DiZ would be hounding me all day to "get back to work". At least, at the sandlot I could find a moment of peace to do this right. Humming a Christmas tune to myself, I took a seat on one of the empty benches. Hayner was shodow boxing in the lot itself, with Pence snapping pictures here and there. I smiled slightly, those two were so much like Sora and Riku had been all those years ago. Blinking away tears, I set to work on Riku's present. Ever since we'd left castle oblivion, Riku had been covering his wrist for some reason. I knew he didn't want me to see whatever it was, but those bandages weren't good for him at this point. Thankfully, I knew Riku's measurements my heart, so the size would be alright. When I'd just begun to sew the cloth together on one end, Ollete took a seat next to me. After a moment of fidgeting, she spoke up. 

"What do you get for the boys who have everything?" I shrugged, setting down my half finished project in my lap.

"Give them your love. It's really all you can do, if they have everything." Ollete looked at Pence and Hayner across the lot, and nodded.

"I guess you're right. Thanks." Smiling, she walked across the lot to her boys. They left the sandlot hand in hand, leaving me to my devices. I finished Riku's present just as the clock struck six, tucking it back into the bag so as not to draw suspision. DiZ's present and the tree would have to wait until tommorow.

* * *

The next day dawned chilled and grey, and DiZ was in a foul mood. Namine had overslept the day before, and now DiZ's "schedule" was all out of wack. None of us liked DiZ all that much, and it was worse when he as in a bad mood. I winced, ducking my head as DiZ really started shouting. Namine's shoulder's were shaking a little bit, and even Riku began to look a tiny bit afraid. After yelling at us for almost half an hour, the man stormed off into the basement. Riku and I exchanged bitter smiles, this guy... Namine sighed, shoulders sagging as she headed back upstairs. Riku headed after DiZ for some reason, and I left the unhappy mansion for the more chipper town. DiZ either needed a giftcard for Ice Cream or Munny, I was leaning more towards the former. Thankfully, the Ice Cream shops here sold Gift Cards, and I was finished with my present shopping in that day. With the card tucked into my pocket, I started walking around the town aimlessly. Where to buy a Christmas tree around here? I shook my head, maybe a tree was too much to ask for in this town. I headed for the tunnels, maybe they'd have something in the other side of town. I passed one of the many alcoves, waving to Axel before I stopped in my tracks. 

Wait a minute...

Sighing, I headed back to the alcove I'd just passed, and sure enough, there was the pyromaniac that had been absent during the last three days. His cloak was looking a little worse for wear, and I could tell he was tired, but he waved off my concern, handing me a long box and some red flowers. At my confused look, he smiled.

"The box is my present for Namine. The flowers are for DiZ. Your brother said something about Ansem liking Galbana Lillies." I nodded, knowing where he'd come from. Of course, Leon would have roped a strong guy like Axel into helping with the restoration even a little bit. I was jolted out of my reverie by Axel kissing my forehead, and I looked up in surprise.

"That was from your brother to you, don't ask me to deliver a kiss to him. Only guy I'll kiss is Roxas, and goodness knows where he got off too." I smiled, Roxas would be safe for a little bit longer, and even after DiZ caught him, I had a plan. Axel rubbed the back of his neck, and I understood. We couldn't be seen together, or everything would go to waste. He portaled out, and I turned at footsteps through one of the stagnant pools of water. Someone had seen us.

_This, could get ugly._

_

* * *

_Remember when I said someone had seen Axel and I yesterday? Yeah, I thought so. 

It had been Riku.

And a jealous Riku is a bad thing, especially on Christmas Eve day. Becuase a jealous Riku is a clingy Riku, and a clingy Riku makes it difficult to wrap presents. I had to wait until it was past midnight to get his own present wrapped and set on his nightstand. Namine's things had been easier, as she always went to be at exactly 10PM on the dot, every single night. DiZ was hardest, he didn't go to sleep until almost 3AM. For three hours, i sat up in bed just thinking. This was the first Christmas where I was the only one planning anything. On Earth, my adoptive mother would always surprise me on Christmas morning with a small gift, to tide me over for a little bit while the rest of the family got here. More often that not, it was a book or movie to keep my intrest occupied for a couple of hours. Then on Destiny Islands, Christmas was a huge affair. The entire village would pool together, gifts and food would be exchanged, all in all amazing. The entire Island was just one huge family.

But here, not so much.

Namine suffered from DiZ's wrath, DiZ had revenge on the brain, Riku was more concerned with waking Sora up, and Axel was trying to find Roxas and stay out of trouble.

"And what about you?" you ask?

Well, I was more preoccupied with just keeping my friends alive. I looked to the door as the creaky board outside our shared room shrieked. DiZ had finally come upstairs. I smiled, slipping from the bed and padding out of the room. I'd hidden DiZ's present in the most obvious place, in the middle of theroom, tucked away behind one of the Unicorn statues. I headed down the stairs, jumping the last two stairs as I _knew _they creaked. I grabbed the card and flower, tying the ribbon on my way down into the basement proper. I set them on DiZ's chair, he'd see the flower before he sat on it. With that done, I did the one thing I had left to do that night. Still barefoot and in my "pajamas" I headed for the pod room. Wishing Donald and Goofy a Merry Christmas as I passed them, Sora's pod greeted me with a continus hum. My cousin was sound asleep, like he'd been for the past year. Placing my head on the cool glass, I let one tear slip it's way down my cheek.

"Merry Christmas Sora."

I left the pod room, deep in thought. It wasn't until I heard bells ringing that I actually looked up. There was someone in the house besides us, Riku and Nami were sound asleep, and DiZ didn't wear bells. Best case scenario, it was Axel playing a prank. Worst case scenario,

I didn't wanna think about it.

I shouldn't have worried.

I smiled as I came up the stairs, looks like Santa finds people wherever they are. I waved goodbye just as he exited the house through the garden door, and he smiled. Eyes twinkling, he waved back. I headed up the stairs just as he took off in that sled, and was already back in bed as he flew past the window.

"Merry Christmas, and to all a Good Year!"

* * *

Riku and I woke to pounding on the door the next morning, and I buried my face in the pillow. If that was DiZ, I was going to kill him. The pounding didn't cease, so Riku got up to open the door. Imagine my surprise when in comes Namine, dressed in the red, shortsleeved dress I'd gotten her, a Lily pendent hanging from her neck. Riku, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, almost fainted when he looked outside into the hall. I got up to see what all the fuss was about, only to smile.' 

_Looks like Santa works in mysterious ways to. ­_

Namine giggled, leaving the room to let Riku and I get dressed. Still confused, Riku peeked into the hallway before nodding.

"So that's why you left so late last night. You decorated the whole mansion." Pulling on my tanktop, I shook my head.

"Wrong. I didn't put a single light on out there. Sides, it would have taken hours to do all that." Riku shrugged as he zipped up his top, not really convinced. I left the room as he noticed the box I'd put on his nightstand, heading downstairs for the kitchen. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I smiled. I'd gotten my Christmas Tree after all. And it was decorated too.

Standing in the middle of the main room, red ribbon garland, white light ands balls, and the star on top. Smelling of pine and snow, this tree was still chilled under hand. DiZ wass lookking at the tree from the door leading to the only room with a fireplace, a small brown box in hand. His only visible eye widened in shock at the sight of the gargantuan tree, but he smiled just the same. Riku came barreling down the stairs with Namine fast on his heals, and they both skidded to a halt at the sight of the tree. I'm amazed that Nami hadn't noticed it before. Riku swung his arm around my shoulder, wearing the wrist gaurd on his once bandaged wrist. Nami ducked under his other arm and smiled at me, beckoning to DiZ. At his hesitation, I slipped out from Riku's hold and took the wise mans hand, dragging him over to our ragtag little group.

"All is forgiven on Christmas DiZ, lighten up." He still hesitated, but could do nothing to stop my dragging him across the room. Namine, still on an apparent sugar high, shrieked loud enough to wake the dead when the doorbell rang. Riku jumped a little, fist clenching instinctively. I headed for the door, ready to call on my daggers if needed, before my jaw dropped at who stood before me.

"Oh my gosh..." Kairi smiled, blue eyes filled with joy. Riku, wondering was taking so long, appeared behind me. I swear he almost fainted at the girl in front of him. And it was no shock, she'd really changed in the three years since we'd seen her last. Her hair had grown out to be rivaling Riku's in length, and her face had become more delicate, almost heart like. Namine wandered over, dragging DiZ behind her for some reason. At the sight of Kairi, I coiuld have sworn DiZ was about to faint. Kairi made a choked sound in the back of her throat, gently pushing her way past Riku and I to stand in front of DiZ. Father and Daughter stared at eachother as the rest of us waited with baited breath. After a minute, Kairi made the first move. DiZ "oofed" as she threw herself at his chest, but wrapped his arms around her anyway. I smiled, pulling Riku and Namine away from the family reunion. Better give those two thier privacy. We were almost out of the house when Namine looked up and giggled, running on ahead. Eye twitching at all her running around, I looked up and smiled.

_Mistletoe. Ok, remind me to thank Mr. Claus when we see him again._

Riku followed my gaze, before smiling mischievously.

"Can't fight fate, can we?" I nodded, walking closer to him and lacing my fingers with his.

The rest, I'm sure you can piece together yourselves.

* * *

With Kairi lightening DiZ up, dinner was no longer a subdued, quiet affair. Everyone was laughing, even DiZ. He had taken off his mask for once, and it looked like he'd actually slept. He probably had. Namine and Kairi were giggling over something or another, and I was hardpressed not to keep my hand in Riku's throughout the meal. We finished up at around 8, and much to DiZ's complaints, Kairi had to go home. I snapped my fingers, making everyone jump as I suddenly ran up the stairs. Sure enough, there was Axel, camera in hand. I laughed, taking it from him and sliding down the banister. Without saying a word, and against everyone's protests, I starting dragging them in front of the huge tree. Kairi caught on quickly, helping me drag her father into position. Nami and Riku moved to be standing next to Kairi as I set the timer on the camera, making a mental note to thank Axel when I see him next. While the timer ticked down the few seconds I'd set it to, I ran into my own spot, standing in front of Riku with Kairi and Namine next to me. I made a peace sign in midair as the camera flashed, and the night came to a close. 

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

* * *

_2 Years Later_

* * *

The 20 year old woman smiled, setting down the picture frame. It seemed only yesterday that she'd taken that picture, when in reality it had been almost 2 years now. A pair of arms snaked around her waist as she returned to bed, her husband blinking sleep out of his eyes. 

"Finished wrapping everything?" The woman nodded, slipping into his arms. After a moment of just listening to eachothers even breathing, the Woman smiled.

"Merry Christmas Riku." Riku hugged her closer, kissing her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Christie."

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed! Happy Holidays everyone, see you soon!_

HOM


	12. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
